Necessarium Fatum
by RebeccaGoose
Summary: James will not talk, Peter seems to be acting strangely and Sirius is always acting up, not to mention what Lily is getting into. Remus' life can not get any more complicated.
1. A Swift Throw

It was Monday morning and it did not look like an auspicious beginning to what was going to be a very long week. James did not help matters at all. In fact, he worsened them from the beginning. It started with a swift throw of a pillow in Remus' direction that morning. The weather was not that great and migraines were abundant. The problem: Sirius had used up the entire supply of headache potion in last week's 'would-be-hangover-if-he-had-consumed-alcohol'.

Pulling himself out of bed in the morning was usually an unconscious procedure for Remus, but today, it was all the more difficult. It was cold and the strange but fortunately muffled sounds coming out of the occupied bathroom did not provide a ringing endorsement. Remus got out of his warm and soft bed and wrapped his mother's bathrobe around him. He had grabbed her bathrobe by accident when packing during the Christmas holidays. His friends laughed non-stop when they saw him come out of the bath with a large pink fuzzy bathrobe.

Remus opened up his trunk and pulled out his uniform and robe. It seemed like a lot of work changing into his uniform, when he could just wear his pajamas instead. Remus wasn't hooked on formalities, in fact he was known to spend most of the day in pajamas just like James and Sirius, however, a uniform infraction would get him nowhere.

Finally, the strange sounds from behind the bathroom door ceased and a dazed looking Sirius came out. His hair was shaped in the most unusual shape that Remus, Peter and James had ever seen. All three boys snorted in unison.

"Oh, you do that," said Sirius. He walked up to his mirror and began prodding his hair with his wand. His hair stood up at the front like a wall.

"Sirius, mate, what happened?" asked James, gagging with laughter.

"James Potter, do you not know enough not to ask?" Said Sirius. "I used that new stuff on my hair. Turns out it doesn't work. Wouldn't recommend it. Remus, could I borrow your hat?"

"Padfoot, I wouldn't lend you my hat if it was a choice between that and wrestling a dragon." Said Remus.

"Oh, come on Moony, I'll get you some chocolate if you help me."

"Yeah, I bet you will. It's in my dresser. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to use the loo." Remus grabbed the bathroom door and slid in. After using the bathroom Remus finally got into his uniform. Sirius was just finishing getting dressed and James and Peter were writing something that looked a lot like that day's Transfiguration assignment on a piece of paper.

"Alright, I'm done," said Sirius. With that he got up and slipped a watch onto his wrist.

"Where'd you get that from?" Remus asked. He had never seen that watch before.

"Oh, I picked it up somewhere," said Sirius who walked past Remus and out the door. Remus followed Peter and James down the stairs to the common room.

As they walked James pushed past Remus and Peter and ran to the common room entrance.

"Someone's hungry," Sirius called as he ran past.

"No, it's not that," said Peter passing Sirius. "Lily just walked out."

"Ahh, is that what he's doing," said Remus who was still in a state of early morning fog. They managed to catch up with James and Lily Evans outside the Portrait entrance. Lily seemed to be very angry. Her arms were folded and she was tapping her foot on the ground. A strand of her red hair was coming out of the tight bun on the back of her head. Her state of fury was made clear when she began to shout at James.

"James Potter, you know I do not listen to this. It means nothing. If anything it proves that you are an idiot."

"Nice going mate, I see you are winning the girl, as always," shouted Sirius.

"Sirius Black, you are not helping,' Lily said. 'Both of you are absolute morons. You have no compassion, generosity and appreciation for those around you. You think that everyone was made to dote on you and how great you are. Well, you are not so great. You are arrogant, and obnoxious and you are not considerate of other people's feelings. What matters to you? You don't have to tell me yourselves, I know that's the answer.

"You don't care about anything outside your little world inside your heads. Everything that does not belong to that only waits upon you or is instantly dismissed by you. You don't feel jealousy because you are so far away from feeling any kind of human emotion that sentiment is converted into a physical action and usually it's negative. You feel nothing for other people's lives, feelings and well-being. You do not understand that the only thing that we as a people have is each other.

"That is the only thing that we will have at the end of the day, only you don't have anyone but yourselves. It must be pretty lonely. I pity you. I pity you for your lack of remorse and compassion and the solitude that will follow you until you recognize your predicament." Lily took a deep breath.

"Yeah, well, we have each other," said Sirius after awhile. "At least we can keep each other company in the desolate, barren, bleak cesspool of our lives. Don't you think so James?" James was still staring at Lily.

"Lily Evans, I think I love you," he said. Lily exhaled very loudly. She turned around on her heel and walked away. "Lupin, we have to talk to professor McGonagall about hall duty this weekend," she called before turning down the stairs.

The day was not looking up. The four boys walked to the turning staircase only to have it turn away.

"This day is not looking up," said Remus.

"Why not?" asked Sirius. "My hair crisis actually turned out to be a good thing, what with this hat and all. James finally managed to have a Lily fling before breakfast and the weather can not get any worse."

"For all those reasons, this does not seem to be a pleasant day," said Remus stepping onto the staircase.

The Marauders walked to the breakfast hall in silence and took their typical seats as far away from the teachers as possible. James was staring down the table at Lily and Lily was glaring back at him. Finally Lily got up from her place and walked up towards James. James practically choked on his toast when he saw Lily coming towards him. Lily walked all the way up to James and actually sat beside him. She put her arm around his shoulder and smiled across the table at Remus who was sitting drinking his tea.

"Remus," she said with a slight inclination.

"Lily," Remus mocked.

"Remus, dear, we must asked the professor about this weekend's hall monitoring schedule.

"Lily, _dear_, can't you asked McGonagall, I have a really big headache, and I don't want to worsen it with a lecture on how I do not perform my office laudably."

"No, Remus, I'm afraid we have to do this together. It was your responsibility to ask last week, but I did it. Now, why don't we go up together and ask dear, madam McGonagall for our instructions." Responded Lily. Remus could not take it.

"Look, Lily, can't you go today, but I will for the next two weeks."

"No, Remus, It is really quite imperative that you help me today."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," cried Remus. "Fine." With that, Lily and Remus walked up to the staff table. James was eyeing Lily in an astute manner. Lily went straight to McGonagall, dragging Remus by his arm. Remus stood with his hands in his pockets. McGonagall gave Lily the instructions and Lily was about to leave with Remus when she turned.

"Professor, I have to make an announcement."

"Is it vital Miss Evens?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes, maam, it's about hall way supervision, quite a few students are out of the common rooms after hours and they seem to be leaving their bags in the washrooms and such." Said Lily.

"Well I can just announce that." Said McGonagall.

"Oh, no, maam, I would like to take it upon myself, as my prefect duty to inform the school right now." Lily said boldly. Remus rolled his eyes. All he wanted was to take a sleeping potion and wake up in a week's time. Unfortunately, McGonagall granted Lily permission to give an announcement to the school.

McGonagall stood up and ringed her spoon against her goblet. The whole hall fell silent and everyone turned their heads to look up at the professor's table. Remus hated it when everyone looked at him. All he wanted to do was disappear into a crowd.

"Miss Evens, Gryffindorprefect has an announcement to make to the school." Said McGonagall in her booming Scottish 'Rob-Roy's-wife-about-to-be-kidnapped' voice.

Lily turned to the students. "Remus Lupin and I are prefects," she said. Remus shrunk back. Lily pulled him foreword by holding onto his sleeve. "I just wanted to do something," she said. At this she grabbed Remus by both of his arms spun him around to face her. Remus' first instinct was to pull away, but Lily had the strength to hold him. She pulled him towards her and before he knew it, Lily 'the-bird-that-James Potter-can't-even-get' Evens was kissing Remus 'has-never-been-on-a-real-date' Lupin. Remus was so shocked he didn't even think to pull away. Lily finally let go of Remus who fell on the ground instantly with no means of support. The whole assembly of Hogwarts students stood up clapping and cheering, practically breaking their goblets with their cutlery. Lily walked away and out the front hall. Before she walked out the doors, she turned around searched the crowd with her eyes to find James and gave him a wink and blew him a kiss. She then, turned around and walked out. Remus was still sitting on the ground in front of the shocked teacher's table.


	2. Reactions and Resentments

Reactions and Resentments

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter. Poor Remus, I don't think he ever saw it coming, poor guy. That Lily, kind of harsh of her…this chapter starts up just were the last one ended.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or situations, other than those that are original, All that are not mine belong to JK Rowling and her beautiful mind. _

It took the better part of five minutes for recover from the sudden unexplainable occurrence. The teachers seemed to have problems deciding whether they were extremely angry or quite amused. Remus just sat on the ground in front of the professor's tables and in front of the whole school. He had never been kissed before and having his first one forced upon him at the beginning of a difficult day in front of hundreds of on-lookers was a little too much to take. Lily had just walked out the door after giving a seething James Potter a wink and blowing him a kiss. Things were definitely not looking up.

Most of the teacher's did not quite know what to do. They could give Lily Evens a detention and take points off of Gryffendor, but what would they do with Remus Lupin? Why was it that Lily Evens, a Gryffendor prefect and usually a saint, would act so out of character and perform such an appalling act?

After what seemed like ages, Remus Lupin got off the ground, dusted himself off, turned to the teachers, gave an apologetic smile and walked out of the hall. The hall resumed its usual sounds and in a few minutes, it was hard to tell anything had happened.

James Potter, however, had been psychologically shaken up. He was emotionally damaged and mentally weak. He did not think that he could face the day. The love of his life. His flower. His _soul mate. _His catalyst of happiness had just left him, she had just shown him that she was not interested. Nor would she ever be. The worst of the matter was that his friend, the friend that he would walk across water for, become an _animagus _for, had stolen _his_ soul mate. _His _girl. _His _Lily Evens. Remus knew that Lily was off limits. Yet why had he done such a thing? James Potter was hurt, and he showed it.

"What's wrong, mate?" asked Sirius.

"What's wrong?" repeated James in a monotone. "You saw what's wrong Sirius. You saw what he did. He stole my heart. How could Remus. How could he? He knows that I love Lily. Why did he hurt me?"

"Sorry Prongs, but he didn't."

"What do you mean he didn't? Didn't you see. Did you not see what he did? He just ruined my life!"

"Look, James, Remus didn't do anything. He has no interest in Lily. He doesn't mean to hurt you and he never did. This was all Lily. She is trying to show you that she's not interested. It has nothing to do with Remus. It's not his fault," said Sirius standing up and grabbing his bag. He walked out of the Great Hall, leaving James and Peter together.

"I feel awful." Said James after a long moment of silence.

"I know." Said Peter. Consoling people wasn't Peter's strong point. In fact he felt it was really awkward when he was expected to. "Look James, it was just once. You'll get over it, I know you will. Just forget about it. Come on, let's get to potions class early."

Remus was sitting in his dormitory. He wasjust getting a grip with what had just happened. It seemed clear to him that Lily was sabotaging his friendship with James. Lily was using him to get back at James and she had literally left him lying on the ground. Sitting in the dust. He had no idea of how to react…and he was sure both James and Lily felt the same way.

Knowing he could not easily miss class, Remus gathered up his books and parchment and headed for the dungeons. When he got to class, he found everyone already sitting at their desks discussing various topics (such as what had taken place that morning). When Remus walked into the room, everybody fell quiet. They stopped what they were doing and all heads turned to Remus.

Self-consciously, Remus stepped into the classroom and made his way to the back seats with James, Sirius and Peter. James did not look up. He was staring at the piece of paper in front of him. Sirius looked up at Remus. He was leaning his head in his hands and his hair was covered by Remus' hat. Sirius smiled and resumed the blank look he had donned as Remus had walked in.

Peter looked nothing short of anxious and worried. If he had nails to bite, he would have already chewed down to the cubicles. He was staring off into space worrying either about the essay that he had not completed or the current quandary between James, Remus and Lily. Remus sat in between Sirius and Peter. James seemed unreachable. Remus reached into his bag and pulled out his quill and parchment. Sirius turned to him.

"That was some stunt that you pulled," he said.

"It wasn't a stunt, and it wasn't meant to be pulled. I had no idea that Lily was going to do that. It just happened," Remus retorted.

"Means nothing," replied Sirius.

"How's James?" asked Remus. Sirius sat up and looked across Peter at James. James was staring at his desk.

"He's doing better," said Sirius. "Before he was just staring off into space. Now at least he's looking at a substantial object."

"Great," said Remus. "That's all I need."

After what felt like an eternity, Professor Potio entered the classroom.

"Mr. Lupin and Miss Evens are to go to Professor McGonagall's office right now," he announced. Remus shrunk back while everyone giggled. Remus got out of his chair and started towards the door. Professor Potio opened his brief case and without looking up, said, "Miss Evens must go too, please." Remus looked around, he could not see Lily anywhere.

"Does anyone know where she is?" He asked the classroom.

"She's in the lavatory on the second floor." said Claudia, a Gryffendor.

"Should I get her?" asked Remus.

"The _girl's _lavatory," Claudia retorted.

"I'll get her in that case," piped up Sirius, who started standing up.

"No thank you Mr. Black, Miss Borgard, could you please fetch Miss Evens, send her to Professor McGonagall's office to meet Mr. Lupin there. Thank you," chimed Professor Potio.

Claudia got up and brushed past Remus. Remus had not choice but to follow her out of the door. He was sure he was in for some kind of lecture. A detention and points taken off was inevitable. He might even get a suspension. Oh Merlin's beard. What would his mother do? Remus could see her in his mind's eye, explaining to him that what he did now affected the near future and that he better behave himself. That he was representing a group of people and what he did was his responsibility. That he should behave himself and be on his best behavior.

"I think it was kind of brave of you," said Claudia.

"What was?" Asked Remus.

"You know, what you did with Lily this morning."

"Look, Claudia, I didn't do anything. Lily did it. I didn't even know she was going to do it," replied Remus. "I had no control."

"Why do you think she did it then?" asked Claudia.

"I think she did it to get back at James," said Remus.

"Or maybe because she likes you," said Claudia. Before Remus could reply she spun off up the stairs and he came face to face with the door of McGonagall's office. This was his time to prove his innocence.

A/N: Well, here we go…it's starting to get exciting. This is mainly a bridge chapter between the first chapter and the third. The third should be a little more interesting. I'll be posting that on Friday.

_Thanks to my reviewer ATadObsessive46,You have made me really happy!_


	3. A Stern Word

Remus knocked twice on the door and a stern voice came from behind it ushering him in. Remus opened the door. Professor McGonagall was sitting behind her desk sorting through papers.

"Sit down Mr. Lupin, I'll be done in a minute," she said without even looking up. Remus sat down in the familiar chairs in front of her desk. McGonagall seemed to be sorting through files. Remus wondered if they were his records. She would probably go through his papers and read all of his infractions out loud. She might even send it to his parents. Remus was unsure that his parents knew about half of the things that McGonagall might know about. Remus' parents would definitely not be happy with him. He could just see them pouring over his transcript, talking about all of his past happenings.

He could see himself saying to them that most of them were not his fault. That James and Sirius had encouraged him to do so. Remus never wanted to rat on his friends. He was loyal to them, nothing would get in the way of that, but he would have to bend his integrity when it came to his parents. Nobody could be as loving and yet as stern as Remus' parents. They wanted what was best for their son, and they would not let him get in the way of that.

"Now, just to clarify, I did not call you into my office because of the _incident_ this morning. I have called you and Miss Evens in for something else…something of a little more importance," said McGonagall finally looking up from her papers.

"I am very sorry for what happened at breakfast. I am sure it was not intentional. It just happened. I had no idea," said Remus. "I think we should have a detention, or points off of our house. That would only be fair."

"I have all intentions of giving you some type of punishment," said McGonagall. "What you did this morning was very silly and particularly impractical to do in front of such an audience as the whole school and the professors. Both of you should have known better."

"I know," said Remus. He did not know whether to save himself and blame it all on Lily, or just apologize, serve his detention, and get on with it. "It just happened," he said again. "There was no…" he searched for the word. "…control."

"There was certainly no control," she started laughing. "You fell right onto the ground." McGonagall burst out laughing.

"Please don't laugh at my _first _kiss." Remus mumbled.

"All this time I was wondering what you two really were doing when you were on prefect duty." McGonagall managed between fits of laughter.

"Oh, nothing _that_ interesting." Said Remus mockingly.

"I am both mortified and proud of you Mr. Lupin," she said, finally composing herself. "What you did this morning was a testify to creativity and adoration. It was a very sweet gesture and I am proud that you, an introvert, like myself, could come to do something so drastic. You will find that the whole school, teachers included, found your _episode _this morning, if not slightly amusing, very entertaining."

"It was really embarrassing," admitted Remus. "She just did it. I had no idea."

"Do you like her?" The question caught Remus off guard.

"Sorry?" He said.

"Do you like her, Remus?" Even a second time did not take away the initial shock. Professor McGonagall was not the type to be asking questions such as that, and yet she was.

"Sure, I like Lily, but I don't _like _ her. She just did that. I don't know why. Well, actually I think I do. It was just a random act." McGonagall leaned foreword.

"Remus, do you understand why this is important to you?"

"Sorry?"

"Remus, I am sure you do not enjoy discussing it, but I am glad that you do not let your lycanthropy get in the way of such matters. I am proud of you. You are usually very shy, but what you did this morning was contrary. I am sure your parents would be very proud of you." McGonagall had missed the point all together.

Remus wanted to say: 'Professor, it was a fluke. I did not know it was going to happen, Lily just did it because she wants to get back at James. It has nothing to do with me,' but all that came out was:

"Yes, ma'am."

There was a sudden knock at the door. "Come in." Called McGonagall. Lily walked into the room. Her hair was messy and her face was very red. She came in and sat down next to Remus without looking at him. Remus didn't want to complicate matters so he did not say anything.

"As I was saying earlier to Mr. Lupin," continued McGonagall. "This meeting has nothing to do with this morning, Miss Evens." Lily looked down at her lap. Remus turned again to look at McGonagall. "However, that can not go overlooked. I am afraid that I will have to give both of you a detention. You will serve it at seven o'clock on Friday night. Mr. Filch will hold it." Remus cringed. Filch was infamous for holding awful detentions. Once James and Sirius had been caught putting laxatives in the punch bowels at the Halloween feast. They had to serve a detention with Filch who made them clean up all of the bathrooms in the castle without magic. The job was extensive and it took many nights to complete. A task, they said, that was irrationally given and only somewhat deserved.

McGonagall continued. "However, that is not the primary reason that I have called you to my office," she said. "It seems,' she said heavily, 'some students in the Slytherin house have misplaced some of their items. They say- and I will have you know they are quite biased- that their possessions have been stolen."

"Do you mean that somebody has stolen stuff from the Slytherins?" Asked Remus.

"I am saying, Mr. Lupin, that some possessions that belong to students in Slytherin house have been misplaced. I doubt that anything has been stolen. Please don't jump to conclusions. However, there is substantial evidence to support their theory. They reported them missing last night. I do not know what good you can do besides being aware that certain articles are missing. If, in fact, these things are being stolen, then you must take care to stop and question anyone who might hold suspicious qualities. We have interviewed the ghosts and we have come to the conclusion that they have not taken anything. So, it seems it is up to you to report any clues that you come across to the possible location of these objects,' McGonagall looked down at her desk. 'I am sorry I took you from you classes. I think that is all, you may leave." With that Remus got up. Lily followed him. Remus walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, Mr. Lupin, Miss Evens, I almost forgot. I have had the Slytherins make a list of all the items that they have misplaced." She handed the piece if parchment to Remus. "Don't look too hard for them, these things will most likely turn up in a few days." Remus looked down at the parchment. The very first item on the list was a solid gold wristwatch.

A/N: Again with the watch, more on that in the next which will be next Monday. That is the week that The Half Blood Prince is released Excellent!


	4. A Hogwarts Brawl

Remus closed the door of McGonagall's office lost in his thoughts. He had seen Sirius that morning wearing a new golden wristwatch and it seemed that one of the Slytherin boys had reported one missing.

Remus could visualize asking Sirius whether he had stolen these things or not.

_Are you kidding Moony, I wouldn't let a Slytherin possession touch my skin. I would have to be put into quarantine. _

Remus could not ask Sirius, but Sirius must have had done it. Sirius was the only likely culprit that Remus knew of. There were plenty of motives that Sirius had and plenty of ways to see his reason threw: he hated the Slytherins, he could use James' invisibility cloak and Sirius was fully capable of getting into the Slytherin dormitory.

"Are you going to class?" Remus looked up. Lily had been standing there the whole time.

"Yeah," he managed to reply.

"Could you tell Professor Potio I'm not feeling well," she said in a quiet voice.

"Alright," Remus answered. Lily turned around and walked off leaving Remus in the hall alone.

He walked down the hall and made his way down two flights of stairs to the dungeons. He returned to his potion's class to find them doing a beauty potion. He joined Sirius, Peter and James (although James did not seem to be helping anybody). Surprisingly, Sirius did not seem to be in the mood to play one of his usual potion's class pranks, but rather followed the instructions carefully.

"So, how did your meeting go?" He asked Remus.

"I have a detention Friday night." Remus replied, deciding not to tell Sirius about the thefts.

"Who's holding it?" Sirius asked.

"Filch," Remus replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry mate, that's awful." That was the extent of their conversation, and nobody said anything through all of potions and all of transfigurations, which was afterwards. It was not until lunch that Peter declared that he would be sitting somewhere else. When Sirius asked with whom, Peter turned red and mumbled something about being asked.

"Look at him," Sirius was saying looking over his shoulder as Peter skulked away. "He would rather sit with some other Gryffendor than us."

"Who's he sitting with?" Asked Remus.

"I can't see. Are you going to eat that mate?" Sirius asked, turning to James, who was poking at his sandwich with a fork. James shook his head and pushed the plate to Sirius who immediately took it and began eating. James had not said anything for all of this morning. Remus was starting to get worried. He was unsure whether to say something or not, so he was just quiet. Lily was not at lunch at all. Remus wouldn't habe been surprised if she were in the hospital wing.

"Oh, look Moony, your followers." Sirius interrupted Remus' thoughts. A seventh year hufflepuff couple had walked up to the front of the Great Hall. There were both holding hands. They stood together while everyone whistled, cat called and rung their cutlery against their glasses. The couple kissed each other and the Great Hall erupted into more noise.

"Oh, great," exclaimed Remus hiding his head in his hands.

"Just think, you're the original, Moony," said Sirius. James hadn't even looked up. He seemed to be very preoccupied with his hands. Remus tried desperately hard to find something else to talk about.

"So, er, what's our next class?" He asked.

"Moony, if you are trying to break the lull in conversation, please do it in a more tactful and less obvious way," Sirius said bluntly. "For your ever-so-seeking-desire to know pointless things like the next class which is ancient runes."

"Thank you, Sirius," Remus replied. "I am going to go to my dormitory right now. See you in ancient runes." With that, Remus got up from his chair and made for the door way. He was not in the mood to deal with Sirius' useless rhetoric.

He passed Peter, who was sitting at the very end of the table. He didn't seem to notice Remus, as he was too preoccupied talking to a blond girl. Remus rolled his eyes and walked past. As he got to the doors of the great hall, they suddenly swung open. Lily came into the hall.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you," she mumbled. She did not look up.

"That's alright," Remus replied. Lily bustled past, still not looking up. Remus decided to let the matter go and walked out of the great hall. He made his way up the gigantic staircase lost in his thoughts. He was so preoccupied that he did not notice that he bumped into Severus Snape.

"You should mind where you are going," Snape said coolly, as Remus stepped backwards down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Severus, it was my mistake, it will not happen again." Remus tried to get past Severus to go up the stairs, but Severus was blocking the way entirely.

"Pardon me," Remus said in an attempt to get past him.

"_Pardon me_ is right," said Severus. "That was an interesting little stunt, what you pulled off this morning."

Remus rolled his eyes. He could not believe it. Why did his worst enemy have to bring up this at this time when James and Sirius weren't around to stand up for him? Remus did not know how to reply. "Pardon me," he said again more quietly.

"I bet you planned that out," continued Severus, sneering now. "I bet you planned it out all to the last detail. What a funny pair you make. Evens and Lupin. A mudblood and a half blood. Your children will be nothing more than…muggles." That was enough, nobody made fun of Lily's or Remus' lineage. It wasn't enough that Remus was a "half-breed", he had to be a "half-blood" as well.

"Take that back, Snape," Remus said, a lot more strongly than he felt.

"Take what back? The truth?"

Remus sighed very deeply. Loosing his vengeful behavior and being reminded of his weariness he said: "Look, Severus, I'm tired. I'm not feeling well. I'll forget you said anything…"

"But he did say something, and I'm not going to forget it." Sirius was at the bottom of the stair case.

'_Oh bugger,_' Remus thought. A brawl on the Hogwarts stair case between Severus Snape and Sirius Black. This was going to become historic. Sirius' wand was out before Snape had time to breathe. Sirius bounded up the staircase and was standing in front of Remus and ahead of Severus with his wand pointing at Severus' chest.

"Speak one word," he warned, "and I swear I will push your purple spot stained body off the stair case."

"Try me," replied Snape. Sirius shouted something. Pink smoke emanated from his wand. All of a sudden Snape was breaking out in dark red boils. He was scratching his skin in such a way that it looked like every move pained him. Suddenly, there was a lurch. There was a deep tremor and everything shifted. The first thought that crossed Remus' mind was some sort of earthquake, but in Hogwarts? Then the detection came through. The staircase was moving! Remus felt heavy vertigo. Remus had always been weary of heights and he had never been a great fan of moving objects. He especially found the moving staircases intimidating. Remus closed his eyes as the staircase made a heavy, continuous lurch. He sat down on the step and held his head in his hands. He felt very light headed and dizzy.

From behind Remus' veil of sickness he heard a shout. His first thought was that Sirius had pushed Snape off the staircase. He risked opening his eyes. Snape was leaning over the edge of the staircase on the verge of tumbling off. Sirius seemed to be trying to help him up! Remus couldn't believe his eyes. Sirius Black, actually seemed to be helping Severus Snape.

The staircase came to a heavy stop. It sunk into place. Sirius grabbed Severus by his robes and pulled him over.

"Don't you ever expect something like that from me again." Said Sirius. "I only saved you for _my_ own benefit." Remus stood up from where he was sitting on the steps. Snape still had his nasty boils and he was itching at them horridly.

"If you want gratitude, Black, I'm afraid you won't find it here."

Remus couldn't believe it. Both of them were too stubborn to acknowledge each other. Severus turned and started off down the stairs and Sirius turned and went up the stairs. Remus could do nothing but follow Sirius.

"That worthless, thankless git. I saved his life for him and he didn't even say a measly _thanks, Black _or other pointless Snivillius-y things to say." Sirius muttered. Remus didn't mention that Sirius had just hexed Severus or that Sirius had specifically told Severus not to thank him. Rather, Remus followed Sirius silently up to stairs to fetch his books from his dormitory for the next class.

_A/N: OOHH! An action chapter! This chapter has never really made me happy. I'm a real perfectionist when it comes to quality writing, and this chapter never seemed to fit. If it sounds kind of funny as you read it, that's why. From here on in it starts to get a little angst-y, I'm afraid. I'll still add in some funny lines, for comic relief. Next update on Wednesday!_

_I really want to thank all of my reviewers you have made me unbelievably happy._

_Hermione 'DB' Granger: I would be delighted to join. I had a look at the website yesterday and it's fantastic! I'll send my application in as soon as I can. Thanks so much for inviting me!_

_Rockergurl13: Thank you so much! You have made me a very, very happy person:)_

_Zakarin9: Thank you ever so much for pointing out the spelling mistakes in the first chapter! I really needed a review like that. It's really helpful! Thanks also for the other reviews that you gave. I'm walking on air!_

_ATadObsessive46: You can't believe how much fun I am having with you! You are so kind!_

_RMC: Thank you so much for the positive support:)_


	5. Another Theft

Chapter Five

Sirius and Remus raced up the steps to the dormitory. They got to the painting of the fat lady out of breath.

"_non compos mentis," _said Remus. The portrait swung open and the two boys stepped in. The inside of the common room was completely empty. Sirius and Remus went up the stair case to their dormitory. Sirius sat down on his bed while Remus gathered his books for his classes.

"I hate him. I hate him so much," said Sirius.

"Don't let him," said Remus, guessing that he was refering to Snape. "That's the only reason he does things like that, to wind you up. He hopes that you will be caught and get into trouble."

"One of these days," said Sirius, oblivious to what Remus had said. "One of these days I am just going to push him over the banister or something. I just can't stand him. I can't stand any of the Slytherins. They are all…all…like my family." Remus did not usually hear Sirius talk about his family. Sirius usually saved it for when James and him were stuck in Filch's broom closet, or spying on some unfortunate couple in the astronomy tower. Remus was not entirely sure what to say.

"I know what you mean," was all that came out.

"No, you don't, Moony. You have no idea." Sirius didn't say it in a cold or mean way, but something about his words irked Remus. Remus had never met Sirius' family. Sirius had wanted to protect his friends, especially Remus. If Remus walked into the Black residence he would probably set off hundreds of alarms, alerting the Blacks that Remus was an 'untouchable'.

"It must be really hard," Remus said. Sirius went on.

"They are always talking about purifying the wizarding race. It's disgustful. They take things so seriously. Things like blood and race really matter to them. You're either a 'pure blood' or scum. Between you and me, Remus, I have been thinking of leaving them."

"What do you mean?" Asked Remus.

"Just get up and go. I'll pack a bag, and in the dead of night sneak out. I could use my broom or something. I would go to James' house and live there until I could get myself a flat or something. I would do it, I really would. I hate my family. I really hate them, their philosophies and ideas. I hate their whole world."

"I understand what it's like. You are thrust into a situation that you cannot change. It's difficult."

"Yeah, well, that's why I hate those evil, wicked, raised-from-dragon-dung Slytherins. Those that are not my family are so like my family that I truly and wholly resent them."

Remus could see Sirius' point. He was not a fan of cursing or hexing Slytherins at every corner, but he could see Sirius' and James' motives. He was too scared to ever tell them that what they were doing was wrong. James and Sirius had their pride and self importance to keep up, and Remus did not want to get into the way of that.

Sirius packed up his books and walked out of the door, all the while not looking at Remus. Remus put the last of his books into his bags and stood to get his quill. It was not in its normal place. He checked his pocket. 'Wand, parchment…' he said to himself feeling around in his pocket.

He pulled out the piece of parchment. It was the parchment theMcGonagall had given him. He studied it. Along with a watch, several Slytherins had reported rings, books and remembralls stolen. Remus looked around his dormitory. His eyes wandered to Sirius' bedside table.Sirius had a motive.

Sirius had a book on his bedside table as well as a box. Remus ventured towards it but he heard a sound from behind him.

"Hi Remus," said Peter.

"Hi Pete, better hurry if you don't want to be late," Remus said, swinging his bag onto his back. He walked past Peter and went down the stairs. Sirius was the most likely person to be taking things from the Slytherins. Remus was torn between letting this go or telling McGonagall about Sirius. Remus saw where Sirius was coming from, but he didn't think that he should get away with it.

Ancient runes class went as always. The teacher assigned way too much homework for the students to complete. Afterwards was charms class, with Professor Dumbledore. They were taught a charm that uncovered shrouded objects. The class was a slow and boring one for the end of a tediously slow and painfully boring day. Once they had been dismissed and allowed to go to their common rooms, everyone seemed to be exhausted. Remus did nothing but crawl into his bed to take a nap.

He woke up half an hour later, ready for dinner. He got out of bed and went to the common room. Nobody was there. Remus went out through the portrait hole and walked to the stairs. The number of stairs in Hogwarts castle seldom bothered him. Only when he had had a rough full moon experience and all his limbs seemed to ache, did the stairs seem like an ordeal that he should not be allowed to experience. Remus felt the same way now though. He went all the way down to the ground floor where he turned left to the Great Hall.

He opened the doors to the Great Hall to be greeted by waves of sounds emanating from the students eating their dinner. As he walked down the rows of tables, most of the students were quiet, studying Remus. Some smiled at him, some looked at him sternly. Remus made his way to the Gryffindor table where he sat down next to Sirius.

"Why is everyone acting so strangely?" He asked.

"You're a celebrity mate, embrace your fans," came Sirius' reply.

"You mean for what I- for what Lily did _to me _this morning?" asked Remus.

"Exactly," stated Sirius. Sirius seemed to be completely normal again. He seemed to have forgotten his past conversation with Remus.

Remus took the pork chops and stacked it onto his plate. He was very hungry.

"Eat much?" Asked Sirius sarcastically.

"Ha, ha," replied Remus just as sarcastically. "Where's Peter? He was right behind me."

"Sitting with someone else, I suppose. I think he has found himself a friend of some sort."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't want to start anything." This actually meant that Sirius did not know. The whole goal of Sirius' life was to start everything. 'I don't want to start anything' was his way of saying 'I don't know yet, but mark my words, I will'.

"Where's James?" Remus asked.

"Doesn't feel well enough to eat." Sirius stated blankly.

"What do you mean? Is he sick?"

"Probably not. Traumatized, maybe, but not sick. This afternoon he had delusion tremors."

"You mean from alcohol withdrawal?"

"No, just from general ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­damage of the heart." Sirius replied curtly.

"You don't mean, that he is still going on about- about- you know, my _incident_?"

Sirius burst out laughing. "Incident?" He managed between bouts of laughter.

"Yeah, you know with Lily and me."

"I know. You just make it sound like you had some run-in with the ministry or something." Sirius stopped laughing. "To answer your question, James didn't say anything. He seems to be really withdrawn or something. I think he is taking it really seriously. I'm not saying he should, but he is." Remus sighed. That was all that he needed. A moody James Potter never really helped with anything.

McGonagall got up from her seat at the professor's table. She put her spoon to her goblet and began tapping it loudly.

"There is a matter of utmost urgency that I must confront you with," she said blankly. "There have been numerous thefts from students. Small things such as watches, books and rings. So far, there has not been enough evidence to prove that these disappearances are actual thefts. However, I must draw to your attention, the disappearance of a major object. The misplacement of this object has led me to believe that these disappearances are in fact thefts, and that these thefts are targeted at one house, that of Slytherin." A quiet murmur went throughout the Great Hall. Some heads turned to the Slytherin tables, some heads turned to the Gryffindor tables. McGonagall continued: "I am holding all students collectively accountable for the disappearance of this object until it is recovered or brought foreword. Mr. Filch is searching through the castle to find the House cup awarded to Slytherin house last school year."


	6. An Apology

Chapter Six

The week went by without so much as an incident. James was in a shocking mood of submissive silence. The week went without a murmur of a prank or hex from the mauraders. Some enjoyed the peace, while others were wary of it being an actual hiatus of serenity.

Remus had limped, crawled, bounced and dragged himself through weeks, but he never actually slouched through one. This was a week to slouch. The weather was bad, classes were boring and everyone seemed to be mad at one thing or another.

Friday finally rolled along and Remus was summoned to serve his detention with Lily. Lily had not spoken much to anyone throughout the week. Remus was not surprised. She probably felt guilty for what she had done. Her guilt showed. Remus just hoped they could put everything behind themselves.

At seven o'clock on Friday night, Remus left the Gryffindor common room and headed for Filch's office on the ground floor. He met Lily waiting in front of the office.

"Scared?" she asked.

"Terrified," Remus replied.

"And you call yourself a morder."

"Maurader," Remus corrected. "Officially, I don't call myself one. I just get conned into doing silly things that get James and Sirius into trouble. I usually I have nothing to do with the detention end of it. This is my first subpoena." Lily smiled and looked nonchalantly away. 'Great,' thought Remus. 'I just closed her off again.'

"So…what do you, er, think we are going to be asked to do?" asked Remus. Lily turned her head again. "Oh, probably clean off the toilets or something." Remus nodded.

"Did you knock?" Remus asked motioning towards the door.

"No," said Lily. "I was hoping you would." Remus was just as scared as Lily, if not more. He turned to the door again, inhaled a deep breath, and knocked on the heavy door.

"Come in," came a croaky, wheezy voice from inside. Remus opened the door and motioned for Lily to go in first. Remus followed. Filch's office was full of filing cabinets and a small desk. Remus noticed that one of the filing cabinets read 'Black-Potter'. At least the reason for his detention wasn't as bad as half of the reasons for James' and Sirius' over the years. Filch would run out of ideas sooner of later.

Argus Filch was sitting at his desk drumming his fingers on the table. Mrs. Norris was curled up on his lap.

"Well, well, well, you will soon learn what you get from misconduct," Filch greeted them. He got up from his seat, letting Mrs. Norris drop down. He walked out the door and down the hall without so much as an indication for them to follow. Remus and Lily walked out the door. Filch went to the staircases and went down the stairs to the dungeons, grumbling about the misconduct of students. James and Sirius had always said that detentions that took place in the dungeon were always a lot worse than those that took place elsewhere in the castle. Remus feared for the worse.

Filch took Remus and Lily down corridors until they got to a hall way filled with pictures of fruit. Filch walked up to one painting that depicted a bowl of fruit. He scratched at the pear in the painting. The mural gave way to the entrances to the kitchens. The kitchen was brimming with activity. Remus heard Lily gasp. House elves were everywhere. They walked back and forth singing songs and speaking admirably together. Remus was also aghast. He very seldom went into the kitchens. He had only been in there once, and it was at the dead of night when there were very few house elves.

"You are going to do the dishes," said Filch, repulsively.

"That's all?" Remus asked. Filch looked down and gave a snort.

"When seven hundred Hogwarts students and teachers eat dinner and dessert, that's two times seven hundred which is…" Filch trailed off.

"1,400," Remus finished for him. "That means there are 1,400 plates that we are going to have to clean up?"

"Without magic. You can not leave until you are done. Good night!" Remus could have gouged Filch's eyes out while he turned to leave. Remus stopped him.

"You mean to say that we have to do the dishes for 1,400 people in one night."

"Yes," said Filch, taking pride in the fact that his task had annoyed a student. "You have all of tonight. Good luck." With that, he turned around and walked out. Remus could have thrown something in his direction, but thought better of it.

"Well," said Lily. "I guess we should start." Remus and Lily made their way to the back of the kitchen where all of the dirty dishes were stacked up to be washed. There were not 1,400 plates that had to be cleaned up. It seemed there were closer to fifty. Remus started drying the plates that Lily handed to him after she washed. They worked in silence. Finally after half an hour of working, Lily spoke.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Hmm?" questioned Remus.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry for-for-" She paused. "-For what I did to you on Monday. It was really stupid of me. Especially in front of the whole school."

"Lily, I want you to know that I have already forgotten about it- I don't want you to feel upset, or guilty about it. It just happened," Remus offered.

"Remus, I feel guilty about it. I have to. It's my fault that you are here. Nothing would have happened if it weren't for me. I really want to apologize. It was so stupid," Lily finished. Remus didn't talk. Lily continued. "I don't even know why I did it." She said. I wasn't thinking. You were there. I was there. The whole school was there. James was there…" Lily trailed off. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I never really meant for it to happen."

She turned away not looking at Remus.

"I know you didn't, Lily. You were just confused. You are tired of James, and for a good reason. You're tired of him bothering you. You wanted to show him that you were tired. Words aren't enough for James. You have to show him with actions," Remus finished.

"I wanted to get back on James. So, I took it out on you." Lily's voice was barely a whisper. "I don't know how I will ever forgive you, Remus. It's just so- so- senseless."

Remus nodded. Lily stopped washing the plate she had been scrubbing continuously sense the beginning of her conversation. "I'm glad you understand that it's not about you," she said. "I was afraid I'd have to explain it. It's all me, and James. He bothers me so much, Remus. I don't know why. All of my friends say 'go out with him, Lily, everyone else wants to'. I just don't understand. He can be so-so-"

"Arrogant," Remus finished.

"Arrogant," Lily acknowledged. Lily looked up at Remus. "You are really good at listening," she observed.

"Yeah, well, with James and Sirius around, it's hard to get a word in." Lily laughed, then she turned and sat down on a stool. She dropped her head into her hands and began sobbing. It took Remus a minute to figure out that she was crying. He walked over to her and pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket. He handed it her and was about to put his hand on her shoulder when she looked up. "I'm so silly," she said.

"No, you're not. You have just been holding in a lot of emotion. I would to if I were you. Sometimes, the things that my friends do bother me. I mean _really _bother me. I don't know what to say to them. It's hard to sway James Potter. You, Lily, have been holding up a really good fight. You are really brave. That's why James keeps doing it. He wants to get a rise out of you but you just bottle it up and move on. You have never stopped to think about it-until now." Lily looked up. She started wiping her face with Remus' handkerchief.

"Thank you, Remus," she whispered.

"Don't mention it," he said taking the handkerchief back. Lily smiled and got up.

"Those dishes aren't going to wash themselves," she said.

"They could if we-"

"Filch said no magic. Not that he'd know- No, we have to finish, by hand." Lily picked up another plate and began scrubbing it. For a long time nobody said anything. All that could be heard was the clinking of plates and the bustle of house elves behind them.

After what seemed like hours, Lily handed the last dish to Remus to be dried. Remus staked it on top of the clean pile and wiped his forehead.

"Well, that was that," Lily said. "I guess we can go now."

Remus and Lily left the kitchens. They turned the hall and started up the steps.

"What time is it?" Lily asked. Remus looked at his watch.

"Ten thirty," he said. They started up the staircase when they saw something running down it. Remus squinted. "No, it couldn't be," he half said to himself. The object came closer.

"Is it Peeves?" Lily asked.

"I don't think so," said Remus. The object came closer and closer. It was on the landing above Remus and Lily. Remus took a chance.

"Peter, is that you?" The object stopped moving. Out of the mass of a black cloak a voice could be heard.

"Remus, what are you doing?"

"I could ask the same," Remus said. "What in Merlin's name are you doing at this time of night?" Peter stepped out of the black cloak but someone inside was still holding it up.

"I got hungry," he said. "I wanted to come down to the kitchens. Would you like anything?"

"No," said Remus. "Who is with you?" Remus couldn't see Peter, but he was sure he was turning pink.

"Oh…er…just, just, er, Justin."

"Justin?"

"Yeah, Justin from Ravenclaw. I met him coming here. He's hungry too."

"Ohh, all right then. Go ahead, I guess. Bye Justin." Peter got under the cloak again and walked past Lily and Remus. As they went by, Remus could hear a female giggle from under the cloak. He rolled his eyes and continued up the stairs.

"What was that?" asked Lily.

"Oh, I'm not sure," Remus replied.

"You know, Remus. I really like you." Remus turned to Lily.

"Sorry," he said, unsure of what she had just said.

"I think you are a really nice guy. I'm glad I could meet with you. I hope I can again." With that Lily sped off up the stairs. Leaving a bewildered Remus standing on the stairs.

_A/N: Can you believe it is the eve before the Half Blood Prince? I can't. I have made a vow not to read any fan fiction while I am reading the Half Blood Prince. I also vow on taking a very long time to read it so as to savor it to every last drop. I'm really excited. I will still post this fic every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, but I don't want any spoilers as to the sixth Harry Potter book. If this story turns out to be a little AU, I will do my best to change that._

_I really want to thank my reviewers. You are all really helpful and you have great advice that I shall follow...one of these days ;) . I really want to jump on all of you and kiss you!_

_Next post on Monday. ENJOY HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE!_


	7. Madame Pomfrey

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update (about two months :( ). I've been really ill, so I haven't been able to update until now. Please enjoy!

Remus woke up the next day in his common room. He had over slept quite a bit. However, none of the other marauders had woken up. Remus lay in his bed for awhile. He thought of what happened the other night. Lily had been there and he had had a good time. What did he do? Oh yes, his detention. Remus had served his detention last night with Lily, but that was not all. Something had happened. Remus, still a prisoner of early morning amnesia, raked his mind. He had had a really nice conversation with Lily. Lily was talking to him again. Now, if he could only get James to start talking again.

Someone stirred. Remus looked up. Peter, who slept in the bed across from his, was lying sound asleep. A black cloak lay at the side of his bed. Remus made a mental note to tell Peter to use the _invisibility_ cloak the next time he wanted to go out after hours. James, who slept in the bed beside Peter was also fast asleep. His foot was hanging off the side of the bed and his hair was particularly messy. Sirius, however, who slept in the bed beside James had just woken up.

"Top of the morning to you, Moony," he said, hoisting himself out of his bed. "Remind me never to have too many chocolate frogs before I go to sleep."

"Why?" asked Remus groggily.

"Because they keep me up forever, and I wanted to miss you and Peter coming back into the dormitory because you sound like elepanti stamping around their kill."

"Do elepanti have kill?" Asked Remus pulling himself out of his bed.

"Yeah," said Sirius, putting on his bath robe. "It's called sleep." Remus stood up and made for the trunk at the foot of his bed.

"I'm going to have a bath," said Sirius. "What's the password for the prefect's bathroom?"

"Bugger off," said Remus.

"Alright, I can remember that one." Sirius walked off. Remus called "_arbor novella_" after him. James stirred and got out of his bed.

"Good Morning, Prongs. How did you sleep?" asked Remus pleasantly. James grumbled something as he walked to the washroom. Peter was still asleep.

Remus got dressed and woke Peter up. He decided to go down to breakfast on his own, as he was famished. On the way to the Great Hall he came across a very damp looking Sirius coming back from the prefect's bathroom.

"Going down to breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah," replied Remus.

"Where're James and Peter?" Sirius asked.

"I left them. James still isn't talking and Peter takes too long." Sirius' eyes gave a flash of concern.

"I'm a little worried about him, Moony. I'm not sure why he's like this, he usually just forgets things."

"He'll get over it soon," said Remus un-convincingly. "He always does, and besides, he has a quidditch game coming up. Maybe that'll get a rise out of him."

"I sure hope so," said Sirius as he began walking away. A small group of girls scrambled after trying to be noticed. Remus made his way to the Great Hall and sat down at the end of the table. He had only just started when Peter, Sirius and James came down.

"So, tell me, Mr. Moony, how was you first detention?" asked Sirius.

"Not too bad, Mr. Padfoot, thank you for asking."

"And what- pray tell- did Mr. Filch ask you to do?"

"Only to clean the dishes." Said Remus.

"Did Lily help?" Remus' jaw dropped. James had contributed to a conversation for the first time since Monday morning. Remus changed his t

Remus found Madames Pomfrey organizing her cupboards. The infirmary was empty.

"Hello Remus," she greeted him one of voice.

"Yes, she did, James. Lily helped."

"Oh, that must have been excellent for you. Remus and Lily Lupin. What a couple," said James.

"James, Remus never-"

"-So what Sirius? My point is that it happened, and it shouldn't have."

"James, are you mad at me or Lily?" Remus asked. James didn't answer right away. He looked down at his lap and was quiet.

"I don't know, Remus, I don't know. But what I do know is that I'm not entirely happy at you for what happened." James was acting completely contrary to how he usually was. It seemed that everything had changed for him.

"James, perhaps you should talk to Lily. It was not what I wanted to happen. It was not what Lily wanted to happen. It just…just did. Maybe the best thing to do is to forgive and forget," said Remus.

"Maybe," and James was silent again.

James avoided Remus that day. Remus avoided James. He found himself doing homework that would be due in a month. After lunch he decided to go down to the library. He picked up a book about streelers and read for about half an hour before he realized he had not been paying attention to anything on the pages. After a short while he decided to go and talk to Madame Pomfrey.

Although most of the students found Madame Pomfrey to be rather harsh, Remus rather liked her. Madame Pomfrey was always there to talk to. Remus went to the hospital wing that he slept in just as much as his dormitory.

"Hi, Madame Pomfrey," he said sitting down on one of the hospital beds. Madam Pomfrey was organizing her recoreds.

"How are you doing?" She asked kindly.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not doing anything. James isn't talking to me or anyone anymore. Sirius is not being really helpful with anything, although he does try, and Peter seems to have abandoned us for some girl, but I think he is in denial of that," said Remus.

"Well, can I get you anything? A calming potion? A sleeping tonic? Chocolate?" She asked.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I just don't know what to do. Ever since Monday, everything has turned up-side-down for me."

"Is it because of what happened with you and Lily?" Asked Madame Pomfrey smiling.

"Remus groaned. "You were there?" He asked.

"Well, yes I was," she said matter of factly. "I witnessed everything that happened."

"Then do you think that I had any part in it?" Madame Pomfrey stopped what she was doing and thought for awhile. "From what I saw," she said slowly. "It looked like you had no part in it at all. However, I didn't think that Lily Evens would do something like that. It would go against her nature. I was shocked and very surprised at what happened."

"Oh, I'm so tired of playing with the politics of it. Nobody is talking to anybody," Remus said, exasperated.

"Oh, I understand," said Madame Pomfrey. "Right now it feels like the world will turn over, but that's not the case. Next week, someone will slip in the mud or something and that will be the only thing in people's minds. They will all forget about you and Lily. Even James will forget-"

"-Eventually," said Remus. Madame Pomfrey smiled.

"Yes, that boy can hold grudges. Is he not talking at all?"

"Well, he said something this morning. It was the first time all week," said Remus.

"Is he improving?" She asked.

"He thinks I was in on what happened. I just wish he could forget and move on. I'm tired of this issue," said Remus.

"I'm sure he will. After he gets onto that broom of his, everything will be forgotten."

"Yeah, I hope so," said Remus getting up off the bed. "I should go," he said.

"Well, it was nice talking to you," said Madame Pomfrey. "I will be seeing you next Wednesday." Remus stopped. "Next Wednesday?" He asked.

"Yes," said Madame Pomfrey, "You know what's happening next Wednesday," she made a wild gesture with her hands. Remus stared at her for a moment then realization took on. Next Wednesday was the full moon.

"Ohh," said Remus. "I had completely forgotten. Yeah, I guess I'll see you next Wednesday."

"And, Remus," she said, "I want you to take this potion before bed. It may help you sleep. Come back tomorrow for more." Madame Pomfrey handed Remus a goblet. Remus took it and walked out with a cheerful 'good-bye.'

Remus had forgotten all about the full moon on Wednesday. As he walked back up the stairs he wondered if James, Sirius and Peter would be around for his full moon. Ever since they had joined him with his monthly transformations he had found the experience to be more tolerable. He desperately wished that the other three boys could join him, no matter how much trouble they usually got themselves into.

Remus slowly walked up the steps. He guessed that everyone was outside enjoying the weather now that it was warm again. Remus reached the seventh floor and went to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Good afternoon," she greeted him.

"Good afternoon," he mumbled back. "The password's _non compos mentis."_

"Not any more," the plump lady said, "You should know the password changes."

Remus was not thinking coherently. "Oh, that's right," he said, slightly dazed. "The new passwoed is…uhm…"

"Can't remember?" She teased.

"No, it's…er…_abscondita_."

"That you are right," with that the portrait swung open and Remus walked into the common room. To his surprise it was empty. However, in the center of the room sat the Slytherin House Cup.

_A/N 'non compos mentis' means 'not of sound mind'. 'Abscondita' means 'concealed'. I promise to update a lot more quickly this time!_


	8. Confronting Sirius

A/N: In terms of finding a consistant schedule for this story, I have yet to. However, it may be every Sunday, we'll see. I really want to thank my reviewers for your support! Means a lot to me. Again, I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, I've been ill in and out of the hospital. Enjoy!

Remus didn't know what to do. He was sure he was going to hyperventilate. He moved to the Gryffindor common room sofa to sit down. The Slytherin House Cup that had disappeared had suddenly turned up in the Gryffindor common room. What would this mean for Gryffindor's reputation? Remus sat down on the couch and thought. He must tell somebody- Professor McGonagall. Yes, that would be best. As to who could have done this, only one name stuck out in his mind- that of Sirius Black.

Remus remembered the list that McGonagall had given him. 'Where was it? Oh, yes, it was in his dormitory.' Remus got up. He ran up the stairs to his dormitory and opened the door. Sirius was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling of the bedroom.

"Hi, Remus," he said without looking up.

"Sirius, I have to talk to you," Remus said urgently.

"Oh, do you really, and what would this be about?" Sirius acquired his usual sarcastic tone.

"Sirius, I came into Gryffindor common room and do you know what I found?" Remus caught his breath and made his tone sound more sober.

"No, Remus I don't know." Sirius was still being playful with Remus.

"Sirius, I found the Slytherin House Cup!"

"I know. Isn't it great?" Sirius jumped off of the bed and did a funny dance around the dormitory.

"Sirius, I want to ask you something," Remus said, trying to get Sirius to listen.

"Yeah, Moony, get to the point." Sirius stopped dancing.

"Sirius, did you…"

"What? Steal it? Of course not, but whoever did is a bloody genius."

"Sirius, do you have any idea how much trouble this could get Gryffindor into? There may be interviews, detentions and house points taken off. There is going to be a huge inquiry."

"Oh, who cares. The point is those nasty Slytherins were fooled for a week by none other than their arch enemies-Gryffindor. They will look so stupid-"

Remus cut him off. "No, Sirius, _we _will look stupid. The Slytherins want us to get into trouble. That is the whole point."

"Yeah….haven't thought off that," said Sirius, sitting down on his bed taking a more serious tone.

"Sirius, I know it's difficult to admit to, but it will be a lot easier if you do. I want to know if you stole it or not. If you say you didn't but you actually did, the Gryffindors will be held collectively accountable for this, and that's not fair. I know a week's worth of detentions and a few house points lost does not mean a lot to you, but it means a lot to those of us who don't like getting into trouble and who are not guilty." Remus finished.

"Moony, I understand that. I don't want to get innocent people into trouble. I most certainly would never do that to my house. However, I did not do this. That's why I'm having a laugh." Remus sighed.

"You know, Sirius, the house cup wasn't the only thing that was lost." Sirius looked up. "I have a whole list of all the things that have gone missing from the Slytherins in the past week." Remus pulled the list out of his drawer at his bedside table. "One of the items," he continued, "is a gold watch. I remember seeing you wearing a gold watch on Monday."

"Oh, you must be kidding me, Remus. You're not getting me into trouble, are you?"

"No, Sirius, I'm not, and I don't intend to. I just have to know that these things came from somewhere."

"What else is on the list?" Asked Sirius.

"A remembrall." Said Remus.

"Do you see a remembrall anywhere in here?" asked Sirius spreading out his arms. "You can look anywhere," he said.

"Sirius, I don't intend to attack you. Please don't get angry-" Remus was cut off.

"I'M NOT GETTING ANGRY!" Sirius yelled. Remus hated it when anybody yelled, most of all at him. He always associated it with awful feelings and memories. He didn't know what to do. He decided to just leave. He didn't want Sirius to be mad at him as well as James.

"FINE, GO OFF AND TELL MCGONAGALL THAT I DID IT!" Sirius yelled as Remus opened the door.

"I wasn't going to," Remus said quietly. "And please don't yell," he added in a whisper, although he was sure Sirius didn't hear him.

"A FINE WAY TO PAY A FRIEND WHO HAS DONE SO MUCH FOR YOU!" Sirius cried at the top of his lungs. Remus closed the door and leaned back on the frame. He went down the staircase and looked at the House Cup. It sparkled in the sun streaming through the window. Remus was not in the mood to handle it now. He decided to go for a walk instead. He was not sure of where to go, but he was sure that he needed to get out. He went down the endless staircases and out the front door. It seemed like most of the school had congregated outside of the castle. The weather was wonderful and the sun was shining for the first time in what had felt like months.

All of the girls sat perched by the lake, most of them dipping their feet into the water. Remus remembered a time when James and Sirius had decided to go swimming in the lake. Remus walked over to the beech tree and sat down.

_"Do you know what I feel like, Mr. Padfoot?"_

_"I don't know, Mr. Prongs. Please enlighten me."_

Remus' memories whispered to him.

_"I do think that this is a jolly good time for a swim in the lake. Don't you think so, Mr. Wormtail?" Peter laughed._

_"James," Remus had said, "It's October. You'll freeze."_

_"Yes, well, there are ways to avoid that," said James, "there's always the calefleri spell, for those of us with weaker blood. Do you care to join us, Mr. Moony?"_

_"Are you kidding me? You'll catch hypothermia. Swimming in Scotland, in November. You must be mad."_

_"Mad? Are you calling us mad?" Sirius had said, "we are nothing of the sort. We may be insane, crazy, loony (mind the pun Moony,) and fanatical, but we are by no ways mad."_

_"I don't care what you are, I'm not going swimming in the lake with a giant squid. I may mistake it as Sirius," Remus had said. _

James and Sirius had gone swimming. The whole school had looked on, which might have been the sole reason why they had done it in the first place. They also managed to pull Peter in (who drowned and had to be rescued immediately) as well as Remus. Remus had sat quietly on the side of the lake with a book until James had ventured out of the water dripping wet, begging Remus to come in and swim. Remus had said no countless times, but James did not seem to hear. Instead, he picked Remus up by the shoulders. Sirius ran up and picked Remus up by the feet. They both carried him over to the lake and swung him until the count of three, on which they through him into the cold and dirty lake.

Remus had suffered for a cold for the next week. The cold was a secondary excuse to hold James and Sirius guilty.

Remus missed those days. A lot had changed between them in the past week. He could only hope things could change again.


	9. Quidditch

Remus took the potion that Madame Pomfrey gave him that day. He found that it knocked him out like a light. He went to sleep the minute his head hit the pillow. However, he did not feel well the next morning. He found that he was too sick to eat breakfast. The rest of the boy's attitudes had not improved either.

James was still in his quiet mood. At breakfast on Sunday he did grumble something. Peter passed him the salt. Sirius was quiet as well; although Remus couldn't tell whether that was from the conversation they had the other day or the fact that Sirius did not like mornings. Peter was absent most of the time. He did not sit with the other three boys as much and only seemed to be with them at occasional meals and at night. He spent most of the day with other people. Remus caught him Sunday morning in the library sitting with some Hufflepuff students. Remus was indifferent.

That morning after a quiet and bitter breakfast Remus found he got short of breath walking short distances. He often felt nauseous after using the stairs and when he got up from a chair, he would have to sit down immediately to stop the world from spinning.

He had no idea of what it was from. The only factor that had changed in his life was the potion Madame Pomfrey made him take.

Remus managed to bring himself to Madame Pomfrey's office. He asked her about the potion and she said it shouldn't do that to him. She concluded that it must be the weather and that he was to come and take the potion that night. Remus did as was told and before bed he took the potion, practically falling to sleep on the spot.

He awoke the next morning to the sound of Sirius giving James some kind of talk. Remus opened his eyes. The world was spinning and he could not do anything about it. He closed them again.

"You go out there, James, you go out there and remember what you stand for. You show them that you are not going to forfeit this game for no reason. You show them that you are the best quidditch player Hogwarts has ever seen. You give Gryffindor somebody to cheer for."

'James' quidditch game is today' thought Remus. Remus half rose out of his bed keeping his eyes closed. His head felt very light, as all he saw were white stars on a sea of black. He continued to rise, unaware of his actions, until he was vertical, with his feet on the ground. Then, he risked opening his eyes. The room was up side down and turning.

"Uuurrrggg," said Remus, falling to the floor in a heap of blankets. James and Sirius rushed to him.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," Remus managed. "I'm just not feeling that great." He stood up and immediately resented it. Everything was spinning and the blood was quickly leaving his head. He must have looked like it because James and Sirius rushed forward to grab a hold of him.

"What did you take, Moony? Firewhisky?" Asked Sirius.

"Pomfrey's best," said Remus. Sirius and James took him to the washroom where he contemplated vomiting, but did not. He came out feeling a little better and with his first look at James, he felt wonderful. James had achieved an air of confidence and pride overnight. He was standing up straight and had his half grin on his face. He was getting dressed in his quidditch robes and talking to Sirius about some Irish quidditch player.

"So, the man flies around the stadium not even noticing that the snitch is chasing him around in the first place. I mean he's bloody mad, isn't he? I'm sure he'll be thrown off the team. This isn't the first time you know. A couple of seasons ago, he was caught talking to some guy on the Liverpool team, the only problem is that everybody forgets about stuff like that until they do something wrong again. We saw the same thing with Miserca from Estonia."

James was talking again. James was wearing his quidditch uniform again. James was James again.

"What time is the game at?" Remus managed to ask.

"Ten," said James. "It's against Hufflepuff, so it should be a push-over."

James had played a lot of positions on the Gryffindor quidditch team. He had started out as Beater in his second year, but he had not really liked that. He wanted to have more participation in the game. He became a chaser until the beginning of fifth year, when he decided to become a seeker. He seemed to really like the attention that came when he caught the golden snitch- and he always caught it.

"Better make our way down to the breakfast table," said Sirius. "We need fuel to beat Hufflepuff." He had never learnt how to ride a broom until he came to Hogwarts. James taught him in first year. Sirius blamed his inability to ride a broom on his parents. 'They never cared about me enough to teach me,' he would say to James. Sirius had mastered the art of flying, but never wanted to play quidditch. 'It reminds me too much of an organized diversion'. He would say. Remus always reminded him that it was an organized diversion.

Sirius, James and Remus made their way down the staircases to the Great Hall. Peter was nowhere to be seen. Remus clutched the banister and slowly made his way down. He did not want to over-exert himself, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself either. James and Sirius did not seem to notice as they were decided the fate of some poor quidditch player who had lost them a bet. James and Sirius both ate a very large breakfast, while Remus decided not to eat too much incase he became sick.

At nine thirty, James went off with his team. Sirius and Remus waited in the Great Hall.

"He is a lot better," said Remus. "I can't believe there is such a difference."

"He has had a lot of time to cool off," said Sirius. "Quidditch really changed him."

"Yeah, it's funny, that," said Remus, "it's like nothing ever happened."  
"Nothing did happen," said Sirius, "from here on, we just forget." Sirius left it at that. Remus did not think that it was a very good policy, but he did like the results.

Sirius and Remus left for the quidditch pitch at ten. They met Peter there. When asked where he had been, Peter did not reply. He just stamped his feet and turned red.

The three boys found some seats just as John Mcllewlyn, a Gryffindor seventh year, made his debut on the announcing system.

"Hello Hogwartians! Welcome to the first Hufflepuff and Gryffindor game of this season." This announcement was greeted with cheers and boos from both sides. John moved on to introduce the team. The Hufflepuff team came on with cheers from the Hufflepuff and Slytherin sides and boos from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw side.

"…And on the Gryffindor team, Beaters Bernard Balmy and Maurice LeClef!" Gryffindors hollered as the two boys mounted their brooms and flew around the stadium. "Chasers: Lucia Molsway, Henry Tolt and Smiel Habid." The Gryffindors gave another shout as the chasers mounted their brooms and commenced, joining the beater circling the stadium. "Keeper Stacy O'Connor." Stacy mounted her broom and started whizzing around the stadium. Sirius muttered something about Stacy stealing his heart.

"And the Gryffindor team captain and seeker, JAMES POTTER!" Almost all of the Gryffindors stood up to applause James as he hoped non-chalontly on his broom and started flying around the quidditch pitch. James was back; there was no doubt about it. He was flying backwards.

"And that is James Potter for those of you who do not know him. A bit of an eccentric, but we love him anyway!" Came John's battle cry. The crowd continued cheering until the quidditch players were all in position.

"…And the balls are being released by Professor Mulrony." Two quaffles, two bludgers and a ball that was barely visible from the stands soared into the air and signified the beginning of the game. The students made hoots and hollers as they watched the game.

"The quaffle is received by Lucia 'take-it-all-the-way' Molsway. This is her second year on the Gryffindor team and she sure is proving herself to be an asset. What is she doing here? Roxana Flin of Hufflepuff has come in and blocked her way. Lucia passes the quaffle to Henry Tolt. Henry hit by a bludger aimed at by Pierce Strank. Henry starts losing momentum. Is he all right? Smiel moves in for a side-by-side pass. He grabs the quaffle. Passes it to Lucia. Lucia moves in for the goal in the third hole. Richard Duwinzky, Hufflepuff Keeper, moves in for the defense. Oh, what do we have here? Lucia passes it to Smiel and Smiel SCORES! TEN POINTS FOR GRYFENDOR!"

Everybody on the Gryffindor side rose and cheered. The scoreboard read 10 nothing. Remus felt sick. He found watching the Quidditch players nauseating. He had closed his eyes and was listening to John's commentary, but he still felt sick and dizzy. He had no idea what was causing it. John had returned to his commentary, but Remus couldn't bear to be there. He decided to leave and lye down in hopes that he might feel better. Remus stood up and was immediately pulled down by Sirius.

"Look, Moony, James has it. He knows where the snitch is. The other seeker has no idea. Look, he is moving in for it. He has his eye on it. That poor bloke isn't going to see what hit him. OH NO!" Sirius stood up on his bleacher. "JAMES! LOOK OUT FOR THE BLUDGER!" James couldn't even hear. He extended his arm and was about to make a grab for the snitch when a bludger came up for behind him and pushed him foreword on his broom. James practically fell foreword off the broom but this action seemed to push him towards the snitch. James grabbed the golden snitch, just as be dipped his broom down to balance.

"HE HAS IT! HE HAS IT!" came John's cry. "JAMES POTTER HAS THE SNITCH AND HAS WON THE GAME FOR GRYFENDOR WITH 170 POINTS!" James did a cartwheel on his broom. His face was a picture of triumph. He descended on his broom to the ground with his team behind him. John was still shouting on the loud speaker.

"ONLY TEN MINUTES OF GAME AND JAMES POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH. IF THAT MAN DOESN'T BECOME A PROFESIONAL QUIDDITCH PLAYER FOR WALES, I'M GOING TO HURT HIM!"

James was on the ground with all of his team. They were jumping up and down and hollering. To Remus' left, Peter was doing the same.

"Come on, lets go down and join them," said Sirius.

"Sirius," said Remus, "I'm not feeling too well." Remus' eyes were dilated and he was staring off into space holding his stomach. His face was very pale. There were dark rings under his eyes. He looked very sick.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head to tell Sirius he did not know. He closed his eyes.

"Sirius, I may throw up," he said.

"Err, okay. Just stay there and I'll get- somebody. I'll get a professor or somebody. Peter, take care of Remus." Sirius ran off and Remus closed his eyes. His head felt very light and he was seeing strange lights behind his eyes. He groaned. His stomach hurt and he was afraid he would be sick.

"What's wrong?" Asked Peter.

"I do-do-Peter, grab that bag!" Remus heaved himself up and grabbed an empty bag that was sitting on the row in front of him. Remus put the bag over his mouth and threw up. He didn't take long. He had not eaten a lot at breakfast. Once he was finished he sat down beside Peter. Peter looked completely and utterly shocked. Finally, Sirius ran up with Professor McGonnegal.

"What's wrong, Mr. Lupin?" She asked.

"He's not feeling well, ma'am. Look at him," said Sirius.

"He-he-he-just threw up too," added Peter. Remus dropped his head into his hands.

"It's nothing," he said, shaking, "I just didn't feel well. I'm better now."

"Let's have a look at you," said McGonnegal, sitting down beside him. Remus raised his head. "No, you don't look well at all. Madame Pomfrey is attending to Henry and James just now, but she will be free in a minute. This may be serious."

"No, it's not. I'm fine now. It must have just been something I ate. I'm sure-"

"Mr. Lupin, as soon as you are ready to stand up and walk, you will go see Madam Pomfrey. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he said.

"Madame Pomfrey, What is wrong with James?" Asked Sirius.

"Oh, he was bruised where the bludger hit him. That's all," she said turning away. Sirius burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Asked Peter.

"The bludger hit him on the bottom."


	10. Transformations

_A/N: Not so many reviews the last few times, oh well, I hope it changes. I really want to thank AtadObsessive (I hope I got your name right! ;P), you're support has been great. Please enjoy the next chapter!_

Remus did not feel well all up until Wednesday. He did not want to argue with Madam Pomfrey about the potion, but he was sure that was the root of his problems. On top of feeling nauseous, he also shook and had breathing problems. He began to cough and wheeze. James, Sirius and Peter did not seem to notice as much. James was back to normal and with that, all of his ego.

James had suffered nothing but embarrassment when he had come off of his broom. He had a huge bruise on his bottom. Fortunately, Madam Pomfrey had managed to get rid of it, although not before the whole quidditch team had found out.

James and Sirius were even planning pranks again. It seemed everything would be back to normal in time for the full moon. However, Remus was not. On top of his new found sickness, he did not look good. Even Peter noticed that Remus was very peaky. He seemed slimmer in a small amount of time, probably because he had given up eating anything solid for the past few days.

On Wednesday morning, all four boys went down to breakfast. Remus was in his usual mood on the day of the full moon. Tired and unresponsive. The day provided many hurtles for the boys. Steering Remus through a crowd proved very hard. Finally at lunch, Remus decided to go to the hospital wing and wait until that night. Madam Pomfrey received him and let him have a nap in one of the beds.

At five o'cloak Remus woke up, ate some yogurt and decided to go out. Madame Pomfrey took him outside. Remus was usually fine before the rise of the full moon. Despite his quite, subdued moods, he would not feel sick or upset. Instead, he remained optimistically stoic. Not tonight. Tonight Remus felt as tight as a piano wire. He felt unwell and unwilling. He felt too tired to submit. However, on this matter, he did not have much of a choice.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Madam Pomfrey as they walked on the lawn. Remus did not reply. He felt that if he opened his mouth, something might happen. The gums of his teeth and his fingers were tingling. He had not eaten anything solid for quite awhile and even if he tried he would not succeed. Remus' stomach felt like a tight knot. He had broken out into a cold sweat a long time ago and had never really recovered.

Remus and Madam Pomfrey walked through the quidditch pitch. The grass seemed to be damp, however from what, Remus was not sure. They reached the Whomping Willow at the far side of the castle. Its mad branches thrashed around viciously. It was a frightening sight. Madam Pomfrey began shuffling around for a large stick. Remus glanced up at the sky. The sun had not yet set, but it would in less than an hour. The sun was casting shadows on the tree, making it look more terrifying than usual. Pomfrey found a stick and ventured up to the malicious tree and prodded a rather large knot at the base of the willow. The tree ceased all movement instantly. Remus approached the large trunk and stood before the hole that marked his path.

"I'll see you in the morning, Remus," whispered Madam Pomfrey. "I'll be here on time." Remus nodded in understanding. Madame Pomfrey smiled warmly. Oh, how he wished he did not have to enter. However, fate was inevitable. The hour of destiny loomed. Remus smiled back at Madam Pomfrey, but he was not happy. He was morose and upset. Madam Pomfrey recognized it and felt it deeply in her heart.

Remus stepped into the hole and started down the long, dark and lonely tunnel. He felt claustrophobic against the walls of the tunnel. It twisted and turned and went on for what felt like miles. Remus steadied himself against the walls as he walked through. He could smell damp earth and see the roots from various trees coming out and twisting in an effort to get some moisture. He felt light headed and unwell, but he knew he had to make it to his destination.

Remus knew he would not be alone for long. At about midnight James, Sirius and Peter would venture out of their dormitory under the guise of James' invisibility cloak. They would sneak out of the castle and approach the Whomping Willow. One of the boys would touch the knot with the stick that had been discarded by Madam Pomfrey hours before. They would sneak down the tunnel, leaving the invisibility cloak and the Maurader's Map hidden in the bushes. All three boys would approach the door that muffled shrieks and screams and blocked them from sudden attack and death. Sirius, most likely, would open the door and the three boys would disappear and in their place, a stag, dog and rat would take their place. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would regale the moon with their silly antics and mischievous conduct.

Remus reached the door at the end of the tunnel and opened it. It creaked with unfortunate familiarity. Remus stepped into the chilly room and atmosphere. He felt sick again as he breathed in the dust and sad fumes of past experiences. He walked through the house, feeling its morose environment emanating off the walls. He walked up the stairs and sat down on the bed. He was only wearing shorts and a tee-shirt so he was feeling a little chilly.

He lay down on his back and closed his eyes. The moon would rise in about half an hour. He could feel the chills in his blood. Waves of adrenaline coursed through his system. Every muscle in his body was tense. His mind was tired and begged for sleep, but none would come. None would come until it was over. A perpetual cycle that would only cease at death or cure. Which ever came first.

Remus must have fallen asleep because the next thing he felt was a tremor all along his arms. He jumped out of his bed just in time for another. Remus felt the sudden shiver in his chest cavity first, then it emanated out to every pour in his skin and every nerve in his body. He tried standing up just as the third, more intense tremor caught him. By the fourth he was shaking uncontrollably. He buckled to his knees and hugged his trembling body for as long as it was his. Then, it came. The searing feeling of alien blood within his veins. His heart was pumping painful toxins that extended to the tips of his fingers. He could feel every pain, hear every sound, taste every foul flavor of malady and hurt just before he lost his ration to the moon.

Poison cursed through his veins. He could feel pain rush to every corner of his body. This was the first step, just before the physical transformation. Remus braced himself for the hardest part of his transformation. His skin was on fire. It felt like it was burning off. Distantly he could hear a scream that was his own.

Hair began to sprout on his face and arms. He could feel his neck growing longer and his hands and feet curling into themselves. His face was almost becoming swollen, his mouth elongating into a snout. His eyes also began to change. His vision became worse and worse. The pain became more and more intense until…nothing. He could feel, hear, see, taste and smell nothing. There was nothing there. It was serene silence just as Remus lost his consciousness, to usurping instinct.

Remus awoke. He could not see. He could not feel. However, he was aware. Something had struck a feeling inside him that tolled along-side his human behavior. He was happy. He was at peace. A tranquil feeling washed over him. He did not have to worry. He did not have to care. His consciousness was coming back, but then it was lost. Remus tumbled back into an empty state. He was aware, but not as much. Something had changed. He could not do what he used to and he was feeling distressed. He closed again. Falling into the unconscious condition, never to be bothered again.

Something tugged on his mind again. Something pulled him out of himself. He was _feeling _again. He was not being restrained. Remus was using his own mind and body. He was becoming himself once more. He felt liberated, though pained. It took a lot to fight a ferocious nature that was not his own. He felt a lot of pain that he was only mildly aware of because of his state.

He could rest now. He could settle his thoughts and feelings…when he woke up.

A/N: Just a note on the transformation: I read somewhere (probably a Remus Lupin site) that transforming into a werewolf is like having one's skin burn off, I tried to get an element of that in this, but I didn't want to steal the cool idea :P

_Once again, I love receiving reviews, so, if you're inclined, you know what to do ;)_

_Bye for now! Updates might get more frequent in the future!_


	11. The Hospital Wing

_A/N: so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was away, please enjoy this though!_

"OUT!"

"But Madame Pomf-"

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID! OUT!"

"We haven't seen-"

"ABSOLUTLEY NO! YOU BOYS ALWAYS COME HERE AND MAKE A MESS OF THINGS. DON'T YOU HAVE CLASSES?"

"Not right now-"

"WELL YOU MUST HAVE SOMETHING TO DO! GO!" With that, Remus could hear a door being smashed closed and silence. He turned on his side and cringed at the pain.

"Oh, are you awake?" Asked Madame Pomfrey at his side. Remus opened his eyes and was greeted with the pale colours of the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey was at his side.

"What time?" Remus asked whispering. His throat hurt very much.

"It's seven o'clock on Friday morning," she said. Remus couldn't believe it. He had been asleep for a whole day.

"Yes, you have been asleep for a long time," said Madame Pomfrey. "Everyone is very eager to see you again. When do you feel it will be alright for you?" She asked. Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"They are still there," she said looking up. They are waiting outside the door until I leave, then they will sneak in. I'm going to my office." Remus smiled. Madam Pomfrey was usually very strict, but she did not take such measures with Remus. She liked him too much. Before she strode into her office she yelled to Remus "I will be out in five minutes!" Ten seconds later. James, Sirius and Peter strode silently into the room. They ran up to Remus' bedside.

"How are you?" James whispered. Remus nodded.

"Alright," he whispered.

"Yeah, you look it," said Sirius sarcastically. "Do you remember anything from the other night?"

Remus tried to think. He had been conscious for much less than the other month. Now that he was spending his full moons with his three friends in animal form, he had been 'present' for much more than usual. It was a strange feeling. Sometimes, it was so clear, he could actually smell, hear and see differently. These occasions did not usually last long, but Remus was sure that they would become more frequent. However, the last night had not proved anything. It had been as cloudy as before and Remus was not happy about that. He had remembered something. Only for an instance…

"Nothing happened," Remus told them. "I can not remember anything and…I didn't…I wasn't _present_."

"Yeah, you didn't look it," Peter said. "You had a strange look in your eyes that were not…" Peter trailed off.

"My own?" Remus provided. Peter nodded in agreement.

"So, do you feel any better from yesterday? Pomfrey wouldn't let us in," said James.

"Actually, I haven't woken up until today," said Remus. The other boys looked shocked.

"Really?" said Sirius. "You've always woken-"

"I TOLD YOU BOYS NOT TO BOTHER REMUS!" Came Madame Pomfrey's shrill voice. All four boys jumped and three started running for the doors.

"OUT! AND DON'T EXPECT YOU'LL BE ABLE TO COME BACK IN! I'M LOCKING THE DOOR!" She shrieked. Remus laughed as the boys scrambled to the door and struggled to open it.

"We'll get you some chocolate!" Peter yelled as they ran out the door.

Madame Pomfrey was leaning on the doorframe to her office.

"Those scoundrels," She was saying. "Those trouble makers. Why is it that they are always coming here?"

"Maybe they really like you," said Remus.

"You're pushing it, Lupin," Madame Pomfrey said jokingly. She turned and went back into her office. Remus moved to his other side and tried to sleep. But there was something in his arm. Something was poking into his arm. He moved his arm up so that he could see it. There was a lose bandage around it and there was a large bruise extending from his thumb, through the bandage, and to his elbow. 'Madame Pomfrey will get rid of that,' he thought. Remus turned again, found a more comfortable position, and fell asleep.

Remus dreamt. He usually never dreamt, but tonight he did. He dreamt of a man. A man was standing over him. The man had thick glasses and very little hair. He had piercing eyes and a strange look on his face. It seemed as though the man was testing Remus somehow. In Remus' dream, he turned over and tried to go to sleep, but the man would not let him. The man was trying to see if Remus would do something. Remus did not understand. He tried to push the man away, but he spoke to Remus in a calm and quiet voice, and Remus went to sleep.

Remus woke up in the middle of night, very hungry. There was nobody in the infirmary. Remus looked at his bedside table. It seemed that James, Sirius and Peter had come earlier on. On the dresser was a large Honeydukes chocolate bar and a mirror. Remus sat up. He had a sharp twinge in his left side, but he tried to ignore it. He unwrapped the chocolate bar and picked up the mirror.

Quietly he said, "James, Sirius, are you there?" The mirror started to get foggy, and Remus started losing sight of his reflection. In a matter of minutes, Remus could see the image of a sleepy looking boy with messy black hair in the mirror.

"Remus, do you have any idea what time it is?" James asked. Remus looked around the hospital wing for a clock.

"No," he said, not able to locate one.

"It's one o'clock in the morning, mate," said James. Remus' heart almost skipped a beat.

"You're kidding me. I've been sleeping all day?" He said.

"Yeah," James said blatantly while rolling on his side. "What do you want?"

"I'm hungry," said Remus.

"What?" asked another voice from James' side.

"Shut up, Sirius, it's just Remus," said James sleepily.

"What does he want?" asked Sirius.

"Food," Remus said louder.

"We don't have food, Remus. We're really tired. You kept us up all of Wednesday night," James said closing his eyes.

"What happened?" asked Remus. James opened his eyes looking aggravated.

"I don't know, Remus, why don't you tell me," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus, confused.

"You weren't yourself," came Sirius' reply from out off the vision of the mirror.

"Of course I wasn't myself," Remus said, "why, or how, could I possibly be myself?"

"It's not that. Sometimes you are just more…you when we come. You calm down, The werewolf even starts looking like you. But the other night, you just stayed the same way the whole time. You didn't even recognize us. In fact," James took a deep breath in, "you attacked us."

"That's impossible," said Remus, "nothing happened. Nothing was different. It wasn't more painful or anything…in fact…" Remus trailed off. Usually when Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail came to stay with him for the night, he remembered small aspects of what happened. The other night he didn't feel anything like that. Only once he did, though. Once he had woken up. What did he remember?

"…I do remember something," said Remus, "I just can't seem to…"

"Look, Remus, it's late. I'm tired. Sirius is tired. Go to sleep. We can talk about it in the morning. Good night!" With that, James put the mirror down and his tired looking image was replaced by Remus' pale one.

Remus put the mirror away as well and lay back down in his bed. He had forgotten all about being hungry and only thought of his friends. What happened if, after that night, they no longer wanted to be with him? What if they saw him for what he was, a violent monster. They could tell the whole school, and then what? Remus would have nowhere to go. No other school would accept him, he knew that. A small voice at the back of his head told him that they wouldn't do that, but Remus did not listen.

James did not sound very happy when Remus had woken him up. In fact, he seemed rather mad at him. Remus groaned. If he lost his friends, what would he have? Nothing. His parents, but they were at the distant corners of his mind. Remus closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He tried not thinking of anything. He tried thinking of happy things. However, nothing seemed to work. He was wide-awake and he would not feel tired for a long time.

Turning to his bedside table, he decided to have a bite of chocolate. He opened the package and broke off a chunk. He placed it in his mouth and instantly felt sick. He felt as though the insides of his stomach were coming up and into his mouth. He leaned over his bed and threw up into the garbage can. It didn't take long, as he had not had anything solid to eat in a few days, but he felt perhaps more empty after than before.

Exhausted from the effort, Remus turned over and finally succumbed to his warm sheets and comfortable pillows.

_Reviewer's Response:_

_ATadObsessive46__: Thank you as ever for your support! _

_MiSS-x-MoOnY__: I'm glad you recognized the Latin! Yeah, it means "inevitable fate", pretty trendy ;). I'm glad you're taking Latin, it'll hold you in good stead! Bona fortuna!_

_Goddess of Idun__: Thanks so much for your comments! Usually I update every Sunday, however, I was away yesterday, so I couldn't :P_


	12. Talking It Over

Remus left the hospital wing Saturday evening. He did not feel as well, this time around. He had problems staying awake when he should be awake and problems getting to sleep when he should be asleep. He did not have much of an appetite

He spent all of his Sunday catching up in all of his school work. James and Sirius played outside on the quidditch pitch while he and Peter spent most of their time in the library.

Remus tried to go to sleep Sunday night, weary of the greeting he would receive from his classmates and professors the next day. Monday morning he went to his classes with a strange feeling at the bottom of his stomach. At breakfast, even though he was hungry, he could not bring himself to eat. He could only manage a glass of milk.

With dread, Remus managed to go to his first class that morning, it was transfiguration with Professor McGonnegall. He had not slept well the night before even though he had been quite tired. He walked into her classroom and pulled out his books.

He sat down in an empty seat and began setting up his quills. James and Sirius walked into the classroom chatting away. They walked past Remus' desk and sat right behind him, still talking away. Some other Gryffindors walked into the room and sat in the empty desks. The Hufflepuff students were filing into the classroom as well. After everyone had filtered in, Peter shot his head into the classroom, then back out. After a few minutes, Peter walked into the classroom looking rather shuffled and out of breath. Following him, came a girl who looked like she had just run up seven flights of stairs. Peter sat down next to Remus and the young girl walked by looking at Peter.

"Out of breath?" Remus asked.

"Er…yeah…" said Peter, "just ran up two flights of stairs." It was too easy to tell when Peter was lying.

McGonnegal walked into the classroom and started the lesson. Remus took notes absent-mindedly. He looked up at McGonnegal, but his eyes seemed to drift to Lily who was looking at her transfiguration textbook. He had been staring at her for awhile before he tore his eyes away and looked back at his notes.

The rest of the morning seemed to drag on forever. Remus seemed to be distracted for a good portion of the classes. More than once he caught himself looking up at Lily. He did not know what was wrong with him. He was only glad that his three friends had not noticed. Usually it was James who had taken to staring at girls in the middle of class-not calm, disposed, attentive Remus.

Remus could not bring himself to eat anything during lunch. He decided to go up to the common room and prepare for the next class. He walked up the many staircases dragging his bag so that it bumped against every step. He hardly noticed when he reached the portrait of the fat lady.

'Password," she said coolly. It took Remus a minute to think of it. He had been sick on Saturday and he had forgot to ask James for it.

'Er, I don't think I know it," he said. 'Could you let me in anyway, I'm not feeling well.'

'If I let in every poor lad who didn't feel well, what would that say about me?' she asked, holding the same arrogant and sarcastic expression on her face. Remus sighed and turned around. He walked down the hall and to the staircase and nearly collided with a red headed figure crouching over a piece of parchment.

'Remus,' she said. 'I didn't see you there.'

'I didn't either Lily,' said Remus.

'What are you doing here? Why aren't you having lunch?' She asked.

'Er, not feeling well,' he said.

'Were you sick last week? You weren't in classes,' she said walking up to the portrait. Remus hated this question.

'Er, no. My…mum was. I went to take care of her,' he said hastily.

'Oh, that's too bad. What's wrong with her?' Remus inhaled, he hated getting into this.

'She is just…ill. Nothing specific. I went to help her, but they didn't need me, so I came back.' Remus hoped that she would leave it at that. He hadn't rehearsed an excuse for awhile. Lily only nodded sympathetically and turned to the portrait.

'_faber est quisque fortunae suae._' The portrait swung open. Lily and Remus climbed in.

Remus walked in and sat down on one side of the couch. Lily sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

After a few minutes of tense silence Lily spoke up. 'It must be tough. Taking care of your mum, I mean.' Remus sighed, this was one of the last things he wanted to talk about.

'Er, yeah, it is I suppose. It's tough to handle. She is really supportive though, and she's not sick all of the time. Most of the time she is just fine, better than fine actually. It's just from time to time, she gets really…sick.'

'Is it genetic?' The question surprised Remus.

'What do you mean?' He asked wishing that he could shrink into the couch and disappear.

'I mean, I know that you get sick often. When we were younger, I remember that you didn't do certain things. Not now of course, it's just something I noticed. Maybe it's just that you're quieter.' Lily stopped. Remus looked down; he did not entirely know how to respond.

'I-I suppose that I am _quieter_. I'm certainly more quiet than Sirius or James, but…' he trailed off, he wasn't entirely sure what to say. 'I get sick from time to time, nothing serious.' Lily nodded in understanding.

'I like it,' she said, 'that you are quiet. I used to be quiet. Before I came to Hogwarts, I was _so_ quiet.' She smiled to herself. 'I would never talk. I suppose it was because I was different. I was surrounded by muggles. I was the only witch in my whole community, and I didn't even know. I was _special_, and I sensed it. Nobody liked me, too. They didn't know that I was different, but I did, so I acted that way. They sensed it, and they didn't treat me the same way. Even my teachers were like that. So, I never spoke. I didn't want to draw attention to myself.' She looked away. 'Then I came here and I found my voice. I was among people that I fit in with. So, now I am loud.'

'Am I still quiet?' Remus asked. Lily laughed, a nice sweet laugh. He laugh resounded off the walls of the empty tower.

'Not so much any more, Remus,' she said.

'Why is that?' He asked. Lily looked at him and smiled again.

'I like you Remus, you are a very nice boy.' Remus sat up.

'_Boy_,' he said, 'you take me for some young _boy_? I will have you know that I am fifteen, and your elder.' Lily laughed again.

'How do you know that I was not born in January?' she asked. Remus lay back down again.

'Well, I don't,' he said. 'However, I do know that there is a two out of twelve chance that you were born in January, or February, or those scant nine days out of March.' Lily laughed again. Remus sat up and looked at Lily again. 'I know what you mean. I know what it is like to be different, and quiet.' Lily leaned in towards Remus and put her hand on his shoulder. She looked him in the eyes.

'I know you do,' she said.

Remus looked at her green eyes and a deep understanding and compassion came over him. It was a feeling one would expect from a mother or a grandmother. Remus looked down into his lap and tried to fight down spontaneous tears. He felt a little overwhelmed, and he lost control of his composure. He heard Lily tell him that it was alright and she held him in a tight embrace. Remus was not sure what came over him, but the last thing that he knew, he was crying all over Lily's shoulder.

Lily was patting him on the back kindheartedly.

Once Remus had stopped he looked up at Lily and apologized.

'Never apologize,' she said, 'I find it gets you into more trouble.' She sighed and put her hand in her pocket looking for a handkerchief, she found it and handed it to Remus. Remus took it and said the first thing that came to mind.

'Please don't tell James or Sirius,' he said. 'If they find out that I cried they will never let me live it down.' Lily laughed again.

'Of course not, Lupin, I like you too much.'

'Thank you,' he whispered. 'This is so silly.'

'No it's not,' said Lily, 'this is what pain is all about.'

_A/N "faber est quisque fortunae suae" is Latin for 'everyone is the architect of his or her own fortune' by Sallust. Lily must be very smart to remember this, because try as I might, it is one of those sentences that I need to know, but never remember._

_Thanks so much to my reviewers! You brighten up my day! _

_Goddess of Idun: Yeah, I find myself reading fan fiction out loud as well. I always play with the accents. I find it's a lot of fun. It's alright, you're not the only one ;)._

_James cant be mad at Remus anymore, his mind doesn't work that way ;)_

_However, Remus and Lily have some sorting out to do._

_MiSS-x-MoOnY: I'm so glad you're enjoying the story (and Latin too!) I'll try putting more Latin in, it's a passion of mine (and the fat lady's). I kind of doubt that "faver est quisque fortunae suae" would be the password to gryffindor tower, but whatever, It's my favourite latin quote._

_Remus will get out of this okay :)_


	13. Necessarium Fatum

_Thanks to my great reviewers! You brighten up my day! (those of you not reviewing do to, it's just i dont know you, so dont be strangers! join the club, lol ;) )_

Nearly immediately after Remus had cried his heart out on Lily's shoulder, he forgot about it. They both walked away from their encounter and never thought of it again. Remus went off to his Ancient Runes class and Lily went to divinity.

At dinner, Remus sat down with James and Sirius. Remus could not even bear to look at his plate. They had just started their dinner of lamb when Peter came running down the hall.

'James,' he said.

'Yeah, Peter,' said James.

'Er, would you mind if my friend would come and have dinner with us?'

'No, Peter, I don't think we'd mind.' With that Peter gave a delighted little squeak and ran off down the hall again. Remus stared at Sirius and Sirius stared at James. James shrugged his shoulders. Peter returned a little while later with a short blonde girl.

'Er, this is Jean. Jean, these are my friends Sirius, James and Remus.' Peter pointed to each one of them. Jean smiled and bobbed her head when each name was called.

'Hello, Jean,' said Sirius, adopting his "older-brother" voice. 'Please sit down.' Jean seemed like a very timid girl. She sat down next to Peter, who was sitting on the far side of the boys.

Jean was short. She had blue eyes and blond hair, probably a result of her German heritage. Remus, James and Sirius heard all about Jean, how she lived in a small house in the country; how her grandmother would always make cookies for her; and that she had a pet toad that she kept at home for fear of losing it at Hogwarts. However, everything they heard about her came from Peter, nothing came out of Jean.

Finally, Sirius told Peter to be quiet and asked them a rather obvious, yet pressing question. 'So are you two a couple?' This took both Peter and Jean rather by surprise. Peter did not know what to say as he began rubbing his ear violently. Jean turned a little pink, then spoke up.

'Yes, I believe that we are,' she said in a small timid little voice. Remus couldn't help smiling despite himself. He was glad for Peter, who was a boy that was almost always overlooked. Peter had seemed to find a girl that both liked him and seemed to have a lot in common with him. James and Sirius, however, did not feel the same consideration towards Peter and Jean. Both burst out laughing. Peter and Jean turned very red and did not talk at all for the remainder of lunch. Remus felt sorry for them, but he could not easily stop James and Sirius from giving both Peter and Jean long talks and lectures about dating.

Finally Remus excused himself from the table, saying that he was not feeling that well. He got up and immediately bumped into Lily.

'Mind it Remus,' she said teasing him. Remus smiled and walked out.

That night Remus fell asleep with difficulty.

Remus woke up in a hospital bed. He looked around. He was aware of a strange kind of light that did not appear to come from one particular source. Then, he realized that someone was looking at him. A small man was sitting on a chair in the corner writing in a small book. Remus sat up and looked at him. He had a bald head and a small pair of glasses.

He seemed oddly familiar, but Remus could not recall seeing him before. Upon noticing that Remus had sat up, the man put his quill and small book in his pocket and stood up. He walked over to Remus' bed and stood awhile studying him. Remus looked up at him and tried to talk to him, but no sound came out. The man lent down and looked at Remus' throat. Remus just stared into the man's pale blue eyes. After examining Remus' throat, he took out his quill and black book and again and began jotting small notes. Remus tried to clear his throat again, but still, he made no sound.

Again, the man walked closer to Remus and leaned down towards him. Remus shrunk back, but the man kept advancing. Despite the man's small size he seemed to be very strong, for the next thing Remus noticed, the man had picked him up. He carried Remus over to a small table. However, on closer examination, Remus noticed that it was not a table, but a small bath tub. The man held Remus over the bathtub. Remus was not sure why, but he did not want to be put into the tub. He did not want to get wet. However, Remus could not make any noises, and the man did not seem to notice Remus' violent shaking of the head.

The man lowered Remus into the bath tub slowly. Remus kept looking into the man's eyes. The water in the bath tub was freezing cold. The water, or liquid, Remus was not sure, soaked through his clothes and into his bones. He began shivering violently and uncontrollably. Remus tried to get out, but he couldn't. He felt paralyzed. The more time he spent in the water, the harder he found it was to breathe. The strange man stood over him, studying him. After awhile, he took out his notebook and began jotting down notes.

Eventually, the man took Remus out of the bath. Remus came out fully clothed and dripping wet with the cold water. The man carried him quite a distance. Remus looked to where the man was carrying him: another bath tub, this one much bigger, and painted black. The man held Remus over the bath tub, once again. He seemed to be studying his face. Remus looked up at him in fear. The man began to bend down. He was dunking Remus into the tub again.

Instead of extreme cold water, this bath had extremely hot water. Remus screamed from the intense heat, but again no sound came out. The man only stood before him, taking notes in his little black book. Then, the man took off his black cloak, placed it on a chair that had not been there earlier, and began to get into the bath tub with Remus. Remus' skin felt like it was burning up and coming off. The man sat down opposite Remus. He did not seem to notice the intense pain that Remus felt, nor felt any himself. Remus panted and wheezed heavily, while the man breathed in a great sigh of relaxation. Remus felt that he could not move, but he felt an urgent need to in order to save himself from the peril of the hot water.

The man had closed his eyes in relaxation, but Remus tried very hard to catch his attention. The man, however, took no notice. Finally Remus tried to stop moving and calling out. The man opened his eyes and looked at Remus. It seemed that his eyes had changed. They were cat-like. They were still blue, but instead of a normal human pupil, he had a narrow slit through his eyes. Remus screamed, but again no sound came out.

The man leant over and moved his head to Remus' ear. He whispered something in a small quiet voice that seemed to echo.

Remus awoke in a start. Cold sweat covered his body. His sheets were drenched. He was so startled that he was shaking uncontrollably. He tried to get up, but did not succeed, instead falling to the floor. The room was spinning uncontrollably. Once it stopped, Remus opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. The worried faces of James, Sirius and Peter were all crowded around him offering assistance.

'It's alright, mate, it's just a dream,' said Sirius.

'It's not real, Moony, it's fine,' came James' voice.

'Do you want water? Shall I get madam Pomfrey? Professor McGonnegal?' came Peter worried little squeeks.

'No, we'll probably get house points deducted from waking her. She hasn't gotten over the house cup thing,' said James.

'I'm alright,' Remus managed. His throat hurt, and his voice was hoarse. On top of that he was finding breathing very difficult. 'It just startled me, that's all. It was just alarming.'

'What did you dream of?' asked Sirius.

'It was so real,' said Remus. 'It was so _real_.'

'Look, Padfoot, you don't make people relive traumatic experiences, they might go into shock or something, then they may die. You think getting in trouble for pranks can be bad, imagine getting in trouble for killing someone,' said James.

'Thanks, Prongs, I'll look into it,' came Sirius' sarcastic remark. 'Look, Moony, are you sure you're okay, because I kind of want to go back to sleep.'

'Yeah, I think I'm fine now. Thanks,' said Remus. He crawled back into his bed and everyone else did the same. However, Remus was far from okay. He was very shaken up from his dream, and he could not get the face on the man out of his head. Remus turned over in order to try to fall back asleep. However, he could only think of one phrase. The one phrase which repeated itself over and over again in his head. The same phrase the man had whispered in his ear.

"_Fate is inevitable"_


	14. The sunset

Chapter Fourteen

Remus did not sleep for the rest of the night. He turned endless circles in his bed, but he could not rest. Finally, around six o'clock, he dressed and went down to the common room to read his book. That day went by slowly. Remus did not pay much attention to what he did. His carelessness resulted in sloppy work and half-finished jobs.

After staring at his dinner plate that went untouched, Remus decided to go out and walk around the grounds. There was a slight breeze on the wind that cooled down the hot temperature. It hadn't rained for a few weeks. Remus walked down the steep hill, half- conscious that he was making his way down to Hagrid's hut.

Remus did not know much about Hagrid. He had only met him a few times coming to and from the Hogwarts express. Hagrid was the games keeper at Hogwarts. The most apparent feature of Hagrid was his enormous size. The students would make up stories about him. Everyone wondered how he became the size that he was. Most of the stories revolved around Hagrid taking some kind of potion and becoming larger as a result of that. Remus tried not to listen to what they said. He did not like the fact that another person was made the center of silly stories and rumors. Remus ignored the fact that James and Sirius made up most of them.

Hagrid was sitting outside of his hut. He was rocking on his chair on the front porch. Remus waved to him, Hagrid looked up and waved back. Remus wasn't sure whether Hagrid wasn't aware of all the stories made up about him or if he chose to ignore it. Whatever it was, Hagrid was always kind to the students.

Remus walked up to the porch.

'Hello Mr. Hagrid,' he said timidly.

''agrid's fine, lad. Si' doon.' Remus did as Hagrid said.

"I'm sorr' lad, I don' thin' I know ye name,' said Hagrid.

'It's Remus. Remus Lupin.'

'Ah, so many names runnin' aroon' 'ogwarts. 'Ard te remembe' 'em all.' Said Hagrid. Remus smiled. 'Duh ye like creatures?' Hagrid asked.

'Creatures? Like beasts and things?' Asked Remus. 'Yeah, sure, I suppose so. I really like Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's my favourite class. I really enjoyed the lessons we did about animals and magical beasts.' Hagrid nodded.

'Yuh, I do too,' he said. ''Fact, I have tak'n some into me care,' he said.

'Really? What kind of animals?' Asked Remus.

''no'ing too ex'iting. 'Few doxies, Imps, got me 'hands o' a kneazil th' other day, no'ing came o' i' though,' Hagrid said disdainfully. ''got meself a mur'lap in th' back.'

'Really?' Said Remus. 'A murtlap? Could I see it?' He asked eagerly.

'yeh, sure. I'd be pleas'd te show yeah,' Hagrid got up from his large seat and walked into his cottage. Remus got up from his seat on Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid's hut was large. Everything seemed to be oversized. His table was larger than Remus' bed. Remus' head just barely grazed the bottom of the cupboards.

'Si' doon, I'll make ye soom tea,' said Hagrid walking over to a very large tea pot and pouring himself and Remus a cup.

'Thanks,' said Remus. He took the cup, but despite his hunger could not bring himself to drink it.

'Th' mur'lap's in the back,' said Hagrid, 'Coom an' take a look,' he said leading the way. Remus and Hagrid walked to the back of the cabin where there was a small dark tank.

'Eh fellow tha' I know asked me tuh take th' thing,' he said. Hagrid took out a long stick and poked a darker creature at the bottem of the tank. It stirred a bit, shuffled about and then settled back into the same spot.

'I's nuh as in'eresting as eh though' th' beasty woul' be,' Hagrid said. 'Dumbledore'll ge' ahold o' th' thing, eh supply th' potions lab wi' it,' he said.

'It's very nice,' said Remus. He could not see it very well, but he did his best to seem pleased with it.

Remus talked for a few more minutes with Hagrid about various creatures, then bid him a good evening. Remus wanted to get away and have some time to himself. He walked over to a beech tree facing the lake. To his right the sun was setting. Remus watched for awhile then looked at the lake. The squid had come out and was basking in the sunlight. The lake sparkled and glittered. The giant squid's slippery scales seemed to reflect the setting sun.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' Said a voice from behind. Remus turned suddenly. Lily was leaning against the tree looking at the sun set.

'I used to come out here and watch the sun set all the time. I hadn't done it for awhile though. It's nice to see it again,' she said.

'Yeah, it's really peaceful,' said Remus turning back around and looking at the lake.

'When I was young, my dad and mum took my sister and I out to Dover, to see the white cliffs,' said Lily. She walked up to Remus and sat beside him. 'I wanted to see them really badly. My sister however, didn't really want to. She pouted and complained the whole way there. It took us nearly all day. When we finally got there, it was sunset. Even though we could only see the white cliffs for about ten minutes or so, I think it was more special. I got to see the sunset on the white cliffs of Dover.' Remus stared at Lily. She kept looking at the lake.

'You are quite an optimist, Lily,' said Remus. 'It's refreshing.'

Lily blushed. 'Thanks,' she said. Neither said much for quite some time. The sun seemed to be suspended in the air. The lake sparkled and the giant squid rolled around the surface.

'You seem tired,' said Lily after awhile.

'I didn't get much sleep last night,' said Remus rubbing his face with his hands. 'I had a very strange dream.'

'I know what that's like. I'm having all of these OWL dreams. I have to write the test, but I didn't study, or I studied for the wrong subject, or something. It's really silly, but it's scary,' she said.

'Dreams are scary,' said Remus, 'I seem to be the only one in my room who every wakes up screaming from them though.'

'Yeah, I'm sure James isn't very sympathetic,' said Lily sarcastically.

'He's alright,' Remus said.

'Yeah, I'm sure he is,' said Lily shaking her head. 'Sometimes he annoys me so much, I can't stand it.'

'I know, I think he annoys a lot of people. He really likes you though,' said Remus.

Lily snorted, 'just because I don't like him and I'm hard to get. He doesn't like me; he likes the thought of _having _me. He sees other girls and me as possessions. He has no respect.'

'I know that's easy to say, especially if he has never shown any respect to you, but I think there's more to him that meets the eye,' said Remus.

'I know that people like him. I know there must be good qualities to him. Why can't he just be normal- nice?'

'That's not James,' said Remus. 'He really likes you. He wants you to like him, but you intimidate him. When he sees you, his mind shuts down and he just acts. I'm sure he doesn't mean to do half of what he does in front of you. It's just something that he does.'

'Well, I don't think I can take it any longer. He has to understand,' said Lily.

'I know. He will learn. Eventually.'

The sun finally disappeared behind the earth. The sky became a dark blue. The squid went back under the depths of the lake. Remus and Lily walked back to the castle.

_A/N: Be kind and please review!_


	15. Good Night Nurse

Remus did not go to sleep easily that night. He was scared of the dreams he may have. At eight o'clock he decided to go to Madam Pomfrey to get a sleeping potion.

'Are you sure you really need it?' She asked when Remus told her what he wanted.

'I think I need it really badly Madam Pomfrey,' Remus replied. Madam Pomfrey turned and went to her cupboard.

'How are you feeling?' she asked.

'I'm not sure,' said Remus. 'I'm tired, not only from last night, just generally. I'm not really paying attention to anything. I can't eat much. Food really turns me off.'

'I thought you were looking skinnier,' she said coming back with a bottle. 'It will wear off soon. In the mean time, could you do something for me, Remus?' She said.

'Yeah, sure,' said Remus looking up into the matron's worried eyes.

'Take care of yourself,' she said.

'Of course,' said Remus. 'Why wouldn't I?'

'Well, you are on some pretty serious medication right now. In fact, you are taking it better than I thought you would,' she said.

'What do you mean? I'm not on any medication,' Remus said.

'Well, last week we put you on some potion- it doesn't matter. I just want you to eat and sleep well,' she said. With that she turned around and went to her office.

Remus took the potion that night, but still could not sleep. Madam Pomfrey's words stayed with him all through the night.

He woke up that morning feeling very ill. He had not eaten for some time, but was not hungry. He decided that this morning he was to eat if it killed him. Remus dressed into his clothes that did not seem to fit as well and went down to the great hall with James, Sirius and Peter. He felt lightheaded going down the stairs and had to stop a couple of times. Once or twice he looked at his reflection in the mirror and was shocked to see a pale face staring back at him. It was common knowledge that Remus had a fair complexion. At times he was very peaky, but today Remus' face was the most pale he had ever seen it. His face was practically bloodless.

They all made their way into the Great Hall and sat down in their usual spots for breakfast. Remus looked at the eggs and ham that were being served. Right then and there he felt the need to vomit. He ran out of the Great Hall and to the nearest bathroom.

After Remus threw up, James escorted him to his room to change. By the time they reached the seventh staircase Remus was out of breath and wheezing.

"Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey, Moony, you don't look well at all,' said James.

'No, I can't, I have missed so many classes,' replied Remus who was still panting trying to get up the staircase. He sat down on the step above the one he was standing on.

'That's not the point, Moony,' James continued. 'You haven't been looking well for awhile. You're pale, skinny and now you're throwing up,' James counted on his fingers.

'Thank you James, if you hadn't noticed, that's not strange for me,' said Remus.

'I didn't mean it to be cruel, Remus, I'm not like that.'

'Usually,' Remus said and got up to reach the tower. However, he got up too fast and his head started spinning. He lost balance and fell backwards, only to be caught by James.

'What did I say?' said James. 'I'm taking you to the infirmary right now.' He turned Remus around, grabbed him underneath his arms, and started walking back down the stairs.

As they descended the stairs, a red headed girl came bounding up.

'Well, hullo, Evens, good morning,' said James. Instead of ignoring him, Lily stopped for a moment.

'Hello, Potter, Lupin, good morning to you as well.'

'You seem awfully chipper this morning, Evens,' said James letting go of Remus and turning to talk to Lily.

'Thank you, Potter. You seem awfully _helpful _this morning.' James looked confused as to what Lily would mean by this, then he looked around at Remus who had sunken to the step and sitting there looking off into space.

'Thank you, I suppose,' said James. 'Are you going to the dormitory?'

'I am going class, like you should be,' said Lily. 'We have Defense Against the Dark Arts. You should go to class before you receive an infraction.'

'That we will do,' said James. With that Lily turned around, and James placed his hands underneath Remus' arms, picked him up and resumed marching down the stairs. James' notion of the infirmary was totally abandoned by the excitement of meeting Lily.

Remus was steered into the classroom by James and was placed in a chair between James and Sirius.

Professor Flitwick walked into the room from his office.

'Good morning class,' he said cheerfully.

'Good morning,' came the reply from those who were awake. James, at the back of the classroom noticed that he had neglected to bring his books.

'Please open your books to page three hundred and twelve. Today we will be doing blocks against strong cruses and wards. As long as you are prepared ahead of time, it is quite easy to block these kinds of enchantments. I would like to do a few examples for you. Who here has a high pain threshold?' The class laughed. 'No, you don't need a high pain threshold for this, it wont hurt at all. Could I call Mr. Lupin up? Your father does work quite similar to this, doesn't he?' Remus nodded, but all he wanted to do was to go to sleep. He walked up to the front of the class and faced everyone. It was then that he noticed that either he was very sick, or his eyesight was very bad, for the whole classroom looked quite fuzzy.

'Alright, what I want you to do, Remus is cast an impedimenta curse on me.' Flitwick's words came in through one ear and out the next, Remus was just trying to see him clearly.

'Alright,' he said.

'Now,' said Flitwick, 'you might want to take a running start at it. Try the four wand positions that we did two weeks ago. I will just stand here.' The room was still getting fuzzier, and Remus' head was now throbbing. His sight was becoming to get dark and patchy, and he no longer thought that he could stand up. He stumbled backwards and hit the desk. He clutched onto the sides and tried to support himself.

'My dear boy, are you alright? Would you like me to call the matron?' Flitwick asked, coming foreword. Remus looked up, his head pounding.

'I'm fine,' he mouthed out, but he did not hear himself say anything. He could see James' face coming towards him saying something about Madam Pomfrey. Remus stood up again and immediately felt the little blood that was in his head drain. Remus saw nothing and felt nothing as he hit the hard floor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom floor.

_Please review everyone!_


	16. Appearances

Chapter Sixteen

Remus woke up that evening in a hospital bed in the infirmary. He was alone and he felt to tired to call out to see if anyone was there. Then, in the distance he heard voices. The voices were getting louder and closer to him. Remus put his head up, but it hurt his neck too much. He lay his head back down on the pillow and waited for the voices to come to him. He could distinctly hear Madam Pomfrey's booming voice, followed by a gentler, melodic sounding voice- that of Professor Dumbledore.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore entered through the door and began marching up to Remus' bed. Madam Pomfrey stopped talking once she saw that Remus was conscious.

'You're awake,' she said rushing over.

'Good to see you, Mr. Lupin,' said Dumbledore, pulling up a chair to sit next to him.

'You too,' Remus whispered.

'How have you been lately?' asked Dumbledore politely, pulling up a chair.

'Not well,' Remus replied. 'I have been finding it difficult to sleep and eat. I've been tired and sick the rest of the time.'

'Ah, I see,' said Dumbledore. 'Do you know what happened to you?' he asked.

'I think I- I- fainted,' said Remus.

'That is right,' Dumbledore replied. 'If you would, I'd like can speak to your teachers and have you take a few days off of your studies. I understand that you are not feeling up to it.'

'I don't want to take too much time off,' said Remus. 'I don't want to be treated differently from anyone else.

'You are not being treated differently,' said Dumbledore. 'You are being treated normally, but it feels different because you are slightly more special.' Dumbledore smiled cupped Remus' face in his large hands, rose and walked out. Madam Pomfrey took Dumbledore's seat.

'Would you like anything, Remus?'

'Yeah, I'm really hungry.'

'I think that we can manage,' said Madam Pomfrey smiling.

Madam Pomfrey brought up some leftovers from the kitchen for Remus. That night, he ate well for the first time in a couple of days. At around seven thirty there was a knock on the door. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office to answer it.

'Well, Mr. Potter,' Remus could hear her say. 'I dare say this is the first time I have had you knock on my door for quite awhile.'

'We have come to see Remus,' came James' voice.

'Well, come in. My goodness, there are a lot of you.' James, Sirius, Peter and Jean all strolled into the room. A little behind Jean came someone Remus wasn't expecting to see at all: Lily. James sat down in the chair that Dumbledore had first pulled up. Sirius and Peter sat on either side of the bed and Lily and Jean sat down in the bed next to Remus'.

'Wow, I didn't expect to see so many of you,' confessed Remus.

'We brought you some stuff,' said Sirius, holding up a bag of various clothes and books.

'Thank you,' said Remus.

'Of course, we could not forget chocolate,' said James pulling out a substantial bar out of his pocket.

'Where did you get that?' asked Lily, 'that's Honeyduke's chocolate, we haven't been to Hogsmaede for a few weeks.'

'Just suffice it to say that we have our means,' said Sirius.

'Well, your means better not be illegitimate, or- or-' Lily stammered.

'Or what?' said Sirius,

'Or you may get caught, and you wouldn't like that,' she finished.

'Good point,' said James, 'we will consider it. Remus, how are you feeling?'

'Fine, now,' said Remus. 'I didn't feel alright a few hours ago, though.'

'That's right you didn't, and guess who else didn't?' said Sirius.

'Who?' asked Remus.

'Professor Flitwick,' said Peter, 'he nearly had a heart attack when you fainted.' James and Sirius started laughing, but stopped after Lily gave them an ice-cold stare.

'It wasn't funny,' said Lily. 'We were all very worried about you.'

'Well, I would like to thank all this,' said Remus, 'especially the chocolate.'

'What are friend's for?' asked James.

'Remus are you feeling quite alright?' asked Lily, switching her tone to that of urgency. 'You haven't been well for awhile-'

'Lily, I'm fine. I just hadn't been able to eat or sleep for a while, that's why I have been so weak, I'm getting better though.' Remus tried to make his voice sound reassuring, but the truth was that he didn't know the problem in the first place.

'You better Remus Lupin,' she said. Remus smiled.

'So what happened to Flitwick?' he asked.

'Oh, it was excellent,' said Peter, 'he started breathing really hard and clutching at his chest. We weren't sure to get help for him or you.'

'The bloke didn't know what hit you. He thought that he had caused it,' said Sirius.

'What did the class do?' asked Remus.

'Panicked. They didn't know what to do, so I sent Peter to get Madam Pomfrey and Sirius and I lifted you onto Flitwick's desk. Lily helped Flitwick,' James explained.

'I just sat him down in a chair and got him to breathe, I'm sure he's alright now,' said Lily.

'Oh Lily, the natural born healer,' said Sirius.

'Perhaps,' Lily replied. 'Anyway, I should go now. I have an assignment to finish. Nice seeing you Remus, I hope you get better soon.' With that Lily got up and left the infirmary.

'Padfoot, I think I'm in love,' said James.

'That's what you always say Prongs, this is just another fling. Last week it was Jan Kimple,' said Sirius.

'That's not true,' said James. 'It was Patricia Gorden last week.'

'Anyway, _l'histoire du jour_, guess who we saw today?' Sirius said sarcastically.

'Who?' asked Remus, sitting up slightly in his bed.

'None other than Snivillus,' said James

'Ah, that must have been exhilarating for you,' said Remus.

'Yeah, well, we had a run-in as you say. We didn't start it, mind you, he did,' Sirius explained.

'Yeah, he aggravated us,' James continued.

'He said all sorts of nasty stuff about you fainting in class,' said Peter.

'I prefer _passing out_, Wormtail, thank you,' said Remus.

'Well, it's better than swooning fit, that's was Severus called it,' Peter replied.

'Yeah, I don't like that one either,' Remus mumbled.

'Well, neither did we, so we attacked him with a good _limbus _curse, then we had him talking,' said James.

'That's good James, I appreciate that,' Remus said sarcastically. 'Perhaps, next time, we can actually kill him, that will save you a whole lot of trouble.'

'He started it all,' said Sirius. 'Besides you should see his family. We had them over once, I nearly threw up, mind the pun, Moony.'

'It's minded,' said Remus. He rather not be reminded of his bought that morning.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, then and shooed everyone out. Just as well, Remus had begun to become tired.

James, Sirius, Peter and Jean, who had remained silent the whole time, left the hospital wing, leaving Remus to his thoughts and sleep.


	17. I'm Sorry

_A/N: so sorry that I didnt update yesterday. I was working all day, and by the time I got back it was too late to update. So sorry! The next update will be next Sunday. It will be the last update, finishing off this story. So, please review so that I know how to write it. It's not done yet!_

Remus woke up the next morning feeling ill again. Remus' stomach could not seem to hold anything down.He groaned, turned over and threw up into the bin next to his bed.

'I thought I heard you,' said a chipper voice from behind him. Remus rolled onto his back and spotted Madam Pomfrey standing over his bed. She approached the bed pan that Remus had used and emptied it with her wand.

'I want you to meet someone Remus, this is Hershall Flyer.' A short man in a dark robe came up from behind her. He had round glasses and a frog face. When Remus saw him, he started up in bed.

'Remus, what is the matter?' asked Madam Pomfrey.

'Do I know you?' Remus asked the man.

'I do not think we have had the pleasure of formally meeting each other.' The man extended his hand. He had a croaking, wheezing voice. 'Nice to see you awake.' Remus took a minute to take Flyer's hand. He had the exact same face, body and look of the man Remus had dreamt about. The man that had tortured him relentlessly, and felt no pain.

'How do you feel?' he asked casually.

'Fine,' Remus answered, feeling shaky in Flyer's presence.

'I am sure you are quite confused. I am afraid that you have proven my potion has been a failure,' Flyer squeaked.

'Sor-sorry?' Remus wanted clarification.

'Have they not explained it to you?' Flyer asked, his voice getting a little higher. Madam Pomfrey who was standing behind Flyer was looking quite pale.

'Mr. And Mrs. Lupin had decided with Professor Dumbledore that it would not be best to tell him.'

'Ah, I see,' Flyer looked, seeming a little more nervous. 'Well, my dear boy, you may be familiar with some of my work? I work at the ministry. I work in lycanthrope affairs.' Remus put on a face of false astonishment. He had never heard of him.

'Myself and my partner, Damocles Belby are working hard on a cure for werewolves. We are collaborating with several ministry officials on the case.' Remus' heart skipped several beats. 'We have so far discovered that silver has no effect. It is an urban myth set forwards by muggles, I believe. However, we have much hope in the field of aconite- _wolfsbane_,' he added at Remus' startled look.

'What have you discovered?' he asked timidly.

'Well, that it doesn't work,' he said quietly. 'You helped us prove that.'

Remus thought of the potion that Madam Pomfrey had made him take. There had been no difference during the last full moon. He began to feel quite sick afterwards though, he had even fainted.

'So, you were experimenting…on _me_?' Remus said again, puzzled.

'Well, yes. It was necessary not to tell you because, well, we didn't want you to react differently.'

Remus' head was spinning. There was some kind of research out there that might lead to some kind of cure. Some kind of help for his treatment. There were people who actually seemed to care about him- about people like him who were used to having people scorn them and resent them.

Flyer stayed for sometime, talking about various techniques and ingredients used in his potion. However, Remus did not hear a word he said. His words washed over him. He was astonished that there was research for this issue- but at the same time he was dismayed. The potion had failed, and he had proven that.

'Your name shall be anonymous and it will be put in a separate file that may not be accessed by anyone other than the immediate researchers and consultants of this case.' Remus was brought to his senses with Flyer's talk of the potion.

'I want to thank you very much for your work, Mr. Flyer, it's very important.'

'Well, it shall be young man, it shall be. However, for now, we must revise our work and start from square one, as they say.' Flyer turned his head and looked at the ground. He had an expression of grief and dismay on his face. He breathed one large sigh and turned his head to look at Remus. He smiled and put his hat on.

'You shall get better soon, Mr. Lupin. Until we meet again." With that, Flyer stood up and walked out the door.

Remus spent the rest of the day sleeping and marveling at Flyer's research. After dinner, James came into the hospital wing to talk to Remus.

'Hello James, how were classes today?' asked Remus.

'Boring,' said James running a hand through his hair.

'I figured as much,' Remus mumbled. 'Where're Sirius and Peter?'

'I don't know, probably burning down the school or something.' He said. 'I wanted to ask you though-' James looked around to see if anyone would hear him. The hospital wing, however, was empty. '- I want to know how your doing.'

'Oh, I feel sick still. I threw up this morning, really gross,' Remus answered.

'No, I don't mean that,' James lowered his voice so that it was a little bit above a whisper. 'I want to know how you're doing- you know, emotionally.'

'James, are you even aware that other people have emotions?' Remus raised his eyebrow. If it wasn't for James' bright pink face, he would have started laughing.

'Remus, I, er, I wanted to apologize- I guess.'

'Apologize? What on earth for?' Remus asked, sitting up in his bed.

'For- well, for being a git,' James said, looking down into his lap.

Remus, again, sat up in bed. 'Wow, this is quite unlike you James,' he observed. 'Which specific time were you being a git that you wanted to apologize for?'

'Well, about you and Lily, I was a real idiot. I should have known that it wasn't about you, it was about me. I should have opened mine eyes. It was really silly of me.'

'Yes it was,' Remus agreed. Her heard a slight creek from the door way. James, obviously did not notice.

'I know it was silly of me to act the way I did. I shouldn't have. But it was a real eye opener for me, Remus. I hope that we have all learned from it, and I wont do anything like it every again.'

'James, thank you so much,' Remus said, glancing his eyes ever so slightly to the door behind James' left shoulder. 'But are you ready to forgive Lily?'

'Oh, she wont listen.' James mumbled.

'Then say it now,' Remus told him. 'Say it to me, instead.'

'Remus, that's silly.' James said, leaning back in the chair.

'Just say it,' Remus beckoned.

'I want to tell Lily that I'm sorry. That I shouldn't have acted- and I shouldn't act- the way I do. It's juvenile, and silly. I think I only do it for attention. Remus, I love her. I want her to know that.'

'I think she does,' Remus said.

'I think I do,' said a quiet voice from behind James. James reeled around to see who had spoken.

'James, that's beautiful- and so unlike you,' said Lily, who was leaning against the wall.

'Evans- how long have you been there?' James asked loudly.

'Long enough,' Lily said. 'I'm going for a walk now. You're welcome to join me, James.'

James got up from his chair and walked over to Lily, who began walking out the door. James turned around when Lily walked outside and raised his eyebrows. Remus gave him the thumbs up sign and James ran out.

However, there was something in Remus that felt slightly sad. It was either the failure of the potion that might potentially cure his lycanthrope, or that James had- once again- got the girl, leaving Remus in a hospital bed alone.

_A/N: right, so, last chapter next week. So sorry for updating late! Please review!_


	18. All's Well That Ends Well

Remus left the hospital wing the next week feeling much better, although still a little woozy. He returned to Gryffendor tower with a wave of comments. Everyone wanted to know how he was and if he was better. Remus appreciated the sentiment, but he did not enjoy being in the spotlight, even for a little while. Remus moved back into his dormitory with help from James and Sirius who helped him move most of his books and clothes back. He managed to catch up in all of his school work very quickly.

That Monday, Remus went back to classes. Flitwick squeaked his apologies when he saw Remus, who told him that he had nothing to feel sorry about. When Remus walked into class, Lily looked up at him and smiled. Remus looked at her and smiled back, trying very hard not to blush.

On Monday, at lunch, Remus sat down with James, Sirius and Peter.

'Peter, where's Jean?' he asked looking around for the quiet girl.

'Oh, well, er…' Peter trailed off in some kind of quiet mumbling. Sirius was grinning from ear to ear. 'That's Pettigrew language for _we split up over arbitrary issues_.'

'-Which is Sirius Black language for _Jean said Peter was fat_,' said James.

'Oh that's too bad,' said Remus. Although he didn't like Peter that much, he genially felt bad for him.

'Peter looked down at his lap miserably. He seemed to be on the verge of tears.

'It's alright,' said James. 'She's not worth it if she can't take a little bit of pudge.'

'Maybe it's me,' Peter said sadly.

'No it's not,' Remus found himself saying. 'What smart girl would turn you down, Peter?' Remus tried to ignore the look Sirius was giving him from across the table. 'Wormtail, your funny, and practical. Any girl would like to have you as a boyfriend.'

'Yeah, and if they refuse you, just tell them you're an animagus, that really turns birds on. However, I wouldn't try it for yourself, Remus,' said James. Remus smiled. He couldn't imagine telling a girl about his lycanthropy.

'Don't worry about it,' said Sirius. 'The right bird will come along, just you wait.'

Once the four boys had finished their lunch, Remus and Sirius went up to the dormitory to fetch their books. James and Peter had gone outside. Sirius and Remus raced up the many stair cases to their dormitory. Once inside, Remus rushed to his bed to organize his texts for the classes he had that evening.

'Remus,' said a quiet voice from Sirius' end of the room. Remus looked up to see who it was. It did not sound like Sirius at all. However, sure enough, Sirius was sitting on his bed looking at a pile of various objects sitting on his bed.

'Padfoot, what on earth-'

'Remus, I have to fess up. I'm very sorry.'

'Sirius, what did you do?' Remus asked, standing up and walking over to Sirius' bed.

'Remus, I stole from Slytherin,' he said quietly looking down at the pile on his bed. Remus looked at it as well. There were watches and parchment papers and small books- everything that McGonagall had on her list.

'Sirius-' Remus said sharply.

'I know, Even my deflated conscience should have told me not to. But Remus, it was such a good opportunity. I went when everyone was asleep, with James' invincibility cloak. I didn't tell anyone, not even James. I don't know why- I just did it. But now, now I just feel a little sick about it. I don't know why. I think it was you getting me sick, it just sent me over the edge. I felt guilty! Do you know how much it takes for me to feel guilty, Remus?'

'I wasn't sure anything existed on earth,' said Remus.

'Well, now I don't know what to do,' said Sirius. 'I can't just turn myself in, I cant go up to them. I think I'll just go into their common room tonight and return everything.'

Everything in Remus was telling him not to. Just to tell Sirius to give himself in, to suffer the consequences. But there was something about seeing Sirius sitting on his bed looking at his spoils and conquests that made him remain quiet. He must retain his friendship with Sirius- and the one thing that he learned in his five years with Sirius and James was to always say yes to their schemes and ideas. So, the only thing that Remus could bring himself to do as Sirius looked up at him was to nod his head in agreement. Sirius smiled back up at him.

'I know that you'd agree with me,' said Sirius jumping off his bed and grabbing his bag. 'And you have to admit, it was a great charade.'

'Yeah,' Remus mumbled. 'Wonderful.'

Remus and Sirius started their slow descent down the Hogwarts staircase and out the front doors. The weather was lovely and most of the students were sitting outside waiting for their next class to start. Remus followed Sirius down to the beach tree where James and Peter were sitting relaxed.

'You took long enough,' James observed.

'Well you know Remus,' said Sirius. 'Nearly fainted walking down the stairs.'

'That a result of your furry little problem?' James asked Remus.

'not exactly,' Remus said. 'It was those terrible chocolates you got me. They were so sickening they made me sick.'

'Well, Flitwick chose them,' said James lying down on his back. Suddenly he sat bolt upright as a couple of girls walked by with Lily. Remus smiled at her and James look into her eyes and said: 'hey Evans- fancy a date?'

'Not on your life, Potter,' she replied, walking away.

_A/N: Well that's that. The end of Necessarium Fatum. I would like to thank each and everyone of my reviewers. You're beautiful!- All of you! I am currently working on another fic that does not have a name yet. It features Remus after Hogwarts with all that good stuff. I dont know when that will come out yet, as I dont have a lot of time, what with work etc._

_So, I hope you enjoyed my story and feel free to review. Thank You!_


End file.
